It's her It's She It's PUCCA!
by Ahryung-Nim
Summary: 'Being a teenager sure makes my life harder' This fanfiction is a romantic drama and slice of life about our 4 heroes who are now in high school, Everything suddenly changed, Garu became more mature ! and will Pucca be too? An exciting and promising long fanfiction lies here!
1. Introduction

Hello, I know you are expecting a PUCCA fanfiction, well it's here, you are in the right place ^^  
I'm making 2 stories Inuyasha and Pucca, well… I know some of you are somewhat 'sad' pucca ended in episode 13 in the season 2, well I can't lie… I am sad too… But thank god there's !  
Well this is how the story goes, first the characters:  
1-(MAIN CHARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION) Garu  
2-(STALKER OF MAIN CHARACTER) Pucca  
3-(ANNOYING CHARACTER OF THE SERIES WHO RANDOMLY TAKES HIS SHIRT OFF) Abyo  
4-(KIND AND GENEROUS GIRLFRIEND OF THE ANNOYING CHARACTER WHO TAKES HIS SHIRT OFF) Ching  
5-(CHARACTER WHO COULD BE ANYWHERE, ANYWHO, AND IN ALL EPISODES) Santa  
And bla bla bla,  
(LAST CHARACTER WHICH THE AUTHOR HATES IN THE SERIES) Ring-Ring  
Guys, don't hate me because I hate Ring Ring, it's just because she is annoying and I bet you hate her as much as I do…  
It's important to read the introduction, because it has secrets in it :)  
Now, let's describe our characters shall we?  
1- Garu, (in the series he was 12 I think, now I made him more mature, 4 years more, to make him 16) HAIR: Pigtails who reach his shoulders, (hey not so long…)  
ATTITUDE: Shy, but brave, an antisocial who rather not talk much…  
CLOTHES: A modern black shirt with a heart, black jeans with a chain belt, and dark boots (he isn't gothic, he's just stylish and handsome)  
HOBBIES: His sword and flute, training, ninja skills and arts, his cat, (oh and being chased by Pucca)  
FRIENDS: Abyo, Ching, Pucca  
ENEMIES: Tobe and the vagabonds  
FAMILY: Unknown…  
2- Pucca (15)  
HAIR: 2 buns  
ATTITUDE: Cute and lovely, respects people, brave, sometimes shy, loves to have friends, her sociality is rather good…  
CLOTHES: A long red Qui-Pao (dress) with black pants and dark china shoes  
HOBBIES: Chase Garu, deliver noodles, eat noodles, practice, make new friends, draw, design new clothes  
FRIENDS: Garu, Abyo, Ching  
ENEMIES: Ring-Ring  
FAMILY: Uncle dumpling and the 2 master chefs  
3- Abyo(16)  
HAIR: Jacky Chang hair-style  
ATTITUDE: Confident  
CLOTHES: A black jacket and black pants with china black shoes  
HOBBIES: Take his shirt off and flirt with girls  
FRIENDS: Garu, Pucca, Ching  
ENEMIES: A bad hair day  
FAMILY: Police officer  
4- Ching(15)  
HAIR: Braids  
ATTITUDE: Nice and Generous, wants to help others  
CLOTHES: A purple Qui-Pao and purple pants with purple china shoes  
HOBBIES: Play with her chicken, train the arts of martial double-sword attacks, flower arts.  
FRIENDS: Pucca, Abyo, Garu  
ENEMIES: None  
FAMILY: Her dad  
5- SANTA(Unknown)  
HAIR: Random  
ATTITUDE: Ho-Ho like  
CLOTHES: Random  
HOBBIES: Random  
FRIENDS: Unknown  
ENEMIES: Unknown  
FAMILY: Unkown  
(last hateful Character) Ring-Ring(15)  
HAIR: A Bun  
ATTITUDE: Thinks of herself, hateful and unkind  
CLOTHES: A pink dress, pink gloves, and pink boots  
HOBBIES: Make Pucca jealous, Make Pucca Jealous, steal Garu, AND make Pucca jealous! Also get attention to people around her  
FRIENDS: Her dog  
ENEMIES: Pucca  
FAMILY: Unknown

There, that's how the characters are like!

The 1st chapter will be out really soon, if you find this fanfic interesting then please subscribe !  
(There will be 50 Chapters or so…)  
I will post 3 chapters each week, if I can that is.  
Also I may go on a vacation so please be patient.  
Kiss ~


	2. Chapter 1: Grown Ups

_Chapter 1: Grown Ups  
4 years ago…  
_"HEY HEY ! Wait up Abyo! Where are you going?" Said a small girl wearing a purple light qui-pao.  
"Hurry up! Or we're gonna be late!" Answered a jackie-chang like little boy.

It was Abyo and Ching, they we're both running through sooga village, over some big deal, it (naturally) interested the grown ups, making them want to know what those kids had in mind, they we're headed to the noodle restaurant, where uncle dumpling was cooking his delicious well made noodles, actually, it was a very special day, it was…  
… The Noodle Festival … ?  
"THIS IS IT! THE MOST EPIC NOODLE FESTIVAL IT FINALLY ARRIVED!" Yelled Abyo.  
"… Whaat? Noodle festival? Does that even exist?" Shouted Ching  
"Now it does! Pucca and the 3 master chiefs said so! There will be a noodle festival each year to celebrate sooga village's traditional food, and there will be FREE NOODLES FOR EVERYBODY!" He said happily  
"What? Seriously? YAY!"  
He nodded then said "Also, there will be people coming from other towns just to taste our noodles!"  
"That's great! But, does Garu know?" She said suddenly  
"… No Idea, I haven't seen him since he got defeated by Pucca…"  
_That's right… A week ago…  
Pucca and Garu fought, and pucca was of course the winner.  
At the 1__st__ episodes it didn't affect Garu, right now there's a sudden change.  
_**AT SOOGA MONT.  
**Garu was beneath a waterfall meditating, he was awfully calm, his long hair was led down, making him look cool and mature (even though he was still so very very young)  
_Stop thinking about Pucca… Stop thinking about her… Think about your training, you obviously need to get stronger! Be stronger Garu! For an ninja's honor!  
_And then, Pucca's face and giggle appeared in his head, he fell down the rock he was on, making him fall in the water.  
"Ugh! It's no use! Pucca is just too unforgiveable! I have to stop thinking … I have to stop imagining…" He said to himself, he then heard a familiar voice.  
"Gaaaaruuuu ! ~"  
"…Huh…"  
"Gaaaruuu – Kun ~ ! Garu ~ ~ ~ Where are yoouuu? ~" Said the cute little feminine voice  
It was more and more familiar until Garu finally recognized who it was…  
… PUCCA !  
"Oh No! Not her! Quick, gotta' get my clothes!"  
He took his ninja outfit and climbed the tallest tree, making sure Pucca wouldn't see him through the leaves, "Ah, Garu-kun! Please don't run away, I'm not here to chase after you! I got important news ~! Please, stop hiding Gaaaaruu ~ I promise I won't hug you ! (Well, I'll try, tee – hee ! ~) Owww come on !" she said, _  
There is no way she's telling the truth, once I get down she will jump on me and kill me with kisses, I won't fall for this trap that easily! Right now I have to… I have to… I have to do something, or just stay on that tree, even if it takes forever!_  
He quietly put on his clothes, and tied up his hair, he really didn't want Pucca to capture him.  
"Hum? Oh I see ! It's a _hide and seek_ game isn't it? Okkie ! ~ I will find you Garu! Even if it takes forever! –Giggle-" She said happily.  
Garu gasped, _forever? _It didn't sound long when Garu said it but when it came out of Pucca's mouth it sounded so very very very long!  
_Gotta' run! Run!  
_He then remembered a secret ninja technique he learned a few days ago, called _Teleportation Jutsu _, it's the perfect time to use it!  
Garu used a few ninja symbols on his hands –More naruto-like- and then said quietly _Yin, yang, zentsu, Fallow the song of the leaves, I call you, Teleportation Jutsu !  
_He then disappeared, and reappeared in a different place.

"Yes! I did it, no why she will find me!" He said proudly.  
But he then felt a presence, some sort of shadow behind him, he slowly turned… and…  
There she was, the baby faced Pucca, giggling, "Tee hee ! I finally found you Garu ! ~"  
She opened her arms and…  
_~Mikyu !_ ~  
Garu was being held in pucca's soft arms, "Ugh! Pucca stop! Your choking me !" He said, heavily.  
"Huhu~ Sorry Garu! I promised I wouldn't hug you but I guess I can't! Your just too cute! I just cant resist when I see you~ My lovable Garu! ~" She said while killing him with kisses.  
And kisses… More kisses … and kisses … And more and more-

"UUUUUGHGHHHH!"  
Garu suddenly woke up from his bed, sweating like crazy, he looked at the room he was in, for over 5 seconds and finally recognized his room…  
"Oh thank god, it was just a dream…" He said relieved.  
Next to him was a picture of his class (when he was 5 years old) his sensei, and his beloved classmates, he then took the picture and looked at it, ah, so nostalgic, it was waay back before he met Pucca, Abyo and Ching.  
There was a bunch of boys and a random girl in the pic too, he looked carefully at each of their faces to make sure not to forget them.  
He then heard a sudden _Purr ~ _ on his bare chest, it was his beloved black cat, Mio.  
"Ah, Mio, sorry, you must be hungry right? I was so tired last night I forgot to feed you, hold on, I'll put on my clothes and be right back" He said gently.  
He stood up from his bed and went to the bathroom to wash his face, there he is everyone, the 16 year old Garu, finally mature, and stronger than ever.

He tied up his hair, (Pigtails) and wore a normal black shirt with a heart and black pants + converse.  
He then looked at the clock, "Hmm, I better hurry up or I'll be late for class…" He gave Mio food and left his home.  
He ran as fast as none human could, and on his way was his best friend Abyo waiting for him, Garu didn't pay attention, he was deep down thinking of his dream, until…  
**Kabam !  
**"Hey! Watch where you're going ninja boy!" Abyo said.  
"Ah… Sorry Abyo, didn't see you there…"  
"Hmm? What's wrong, you look like you've been beaten up by some sort of monster"

"Euh… Nah, it's just that I'm kinda'… You know, so very tired, I had a very weird dream last night" he said completely beat down.  
"Let me guess… A dream where Pucca catches you and kills you with kisses?" He said bluntly.  
"… How did you know?"  
Abyo sighed, "Ah, you always say that dreams are just dreams, I never saw you being affected by a nightmare, unless it's Pucca of course…"  
Abyo was smart on this one…  
"Well, it's actually not the first time I had that dream, I had it a month ago too…"  
"Wah? And now you actually remember your dreams? Are you really a human Garu?"  
"I'm 100% Human, you silly baka*1" he replied.  
"HoHo, you and your silly japanese!" re-replied Abyo.  
Abyo is Korean, while Garu is Japanese, but they still understand each other.

"Hey Garu, why did you bring your bag?" Asked Abyo curious  
"? What do you mean, aren't we going to school?"  
"What? L.O.L ! are you crazy? Do you know what day is today?"  
"… Friday?"  
"No! It's _THE NOODLE FESTIVAL! _Don't tell me you forgotten already?"  
_Oh yea… Noodle festival, I completely forgot… Hum… So it was today wasn't it… No school… That's nice, I should probably just go home and train in my garden-  
_"ABYOOO! Garuuu!" Said a feminine voice.  
It was Ching, she ran as happily as ever towards Abyo and Garu, Ching is their best friend, unlike the other girls, she is (hard to believe guys) actually a little tomboyish, despise her cute looks, she masters the two blades and is pretty much guy-like, she is although very feminine, you can say half tomboy half girly?

"Ah, there you are, I've been looking for you two for hours! Do you remember what today is?" She said  
Abyo yelled "NOODLE FESTIVALLU ~NOODLE FESTIVALLU ~ *2!" He replied.  
They both started shouting of happiness, it made Garu sick, and put his hands on his ears, they we're shouting too loudly.  
After they finally finished, Abyo (Again…) took his shirt off and yelled HIYYYYYAAAAA ! ~~~~  
It embarrassed Garu, and impressed Ching…

Garu then remembered something important, and whispered to Ching, "Hey… Is she here?" He said worried.  
Ching looked at Garu confused, "? Who?"  
"You Know, Her, Pucca!"  
"Oh, Pucca, she is at the noodle restaurant helping Uncle Dumpling, it is after all The noodle festival tonight! There is a lot of work to do so that people could be satisfied"  
Garu sighed of relief, thank god, she was working, it's actually been a little long before they seen each other, Sooga village became really bigger, and it's technology level has increased, more shops, more things, and more light, it became a little like Tokyo (Japan), but not as much, the Sooga Village HighSchool is also very big and improved, it's really surprising …

Sooga Village really became popular since Noodle Festival was created, there's been more people around the world visiting…  
It disturbed Garu a little, but it was actually needed, Sooga had to become better…  
"hello… Garu…" A strange voice said.

Who… Wait… What?...  
-To Be Continued-

**Please read this, it's from the author (me):  
Hello ! I hope you liked this chapter, if there is anything you would like to know (some little secretes) send me a message! I would gladly reply, but it will take a little time, like I said, 3 chapters per week! And if you read the introduction, you should know everything there is to know about the characters! If you didn't, please do, they are the descriptions about the characters development, also, if you wish to know how much this fanfiction's chapters are, they are 53+ chapters or so (Yes, this fanfiction will be very very long…) but entertaining! This way you readers might be really Happy! Each end of chapters I will write a short paragraph on what I think or some stuff that's probably going to interest you readers, I'll also re-copy some interesting comments and probably reply some questions you ask, here.  
Please read everything I write in the end of chapters, it might be useful.  
NEXT DATE OF RELEASE NEXT CHAPTER 21/6/12**

1-Baka: Stupid in Japanese.  
2- _NOODLE FESTIVALLUUU ~: _When Asians say something in English, they have a very cute accent, in the end, they sometime add 'u' that's why I decided to do this (To make your hearts go Doki Doki)  
TO THE NEXT CHAPTER ~ KOSHUJIN SAMA ~


	3. Chapter 2: Noodle problem

_Chapter 2: Noodle Problem?  
_Who…Wait…What…

It was Tobe!  
"Hello Garu… long time no see" he said smirking…  
Garu sighed, Tobe… Him again, it's been such a long time, the past few years he just kept trying to kill him, but always failed…  
"'-Sigh- What is it you want… Tobe… Perhaps, you want to kill me? Or insult me, or take revendge…?" he said calmly.  
"Aha, don't worry Garu, I just came to make peace with you…" he replied  
Garu looked shocked "EH?"  
"Well, it's the 4th Noodle Festival, and I've already became 19*1, and I've decided to become a real man from now on, I've decided to put the past behind me… Let's shake hands in proof of our peace"  
"Euuuuh…. Okay…" Garu said, and they both finally shoke hands making peace.  
As soon as Garu turned his back…

_Heh, Garu you fool! It was just a plan, now he thinks I'm his ally, and that we made peace, but it was just to trick him! Now he feel secure when I'm with him, and when he will turn his back… I SHALL STAB HIM! MWHAHHAHAHAHA!_

Garu sighed, again he knew Tobe was scheming something, him? Mature? Pfft! Never, that's completely impossible.  
He then said, "I think I'll go home for now, I should probably practice, bye"  
"Wait Garu! It's the noodle festival tonight! Shouldn't you have fun, or help the villagers do the preparations?" Said ching.  
"Sorry, but I'm quite busy, need to learn new techniques…" He said while jumping on a tree, then at another until he was out of sight.  
They both sighed, will they EVER Persuade him to actually do something? Something that isn't anti-social?  
But they knew, the only one in Sooga village, that could actually persuade him, is…  
P. U . C . C . A  
PUCCA!  
**Wait, speaking of which…  
**"Pucca! Could you deliver those noodles?" Yelled uncle dumpling.  
"Alright ~ I'm coming" She replied happily  
Yes folks, believe it or not…  
It's her, it's she, it's PUCCA!  
Pucca singed quietly while putting the noodles behind her scooter, she then hoped on and delivered the noodles.  
Like every day she was as cheerful as ever, clean, pure and generous, there wasn't a single person, man or woman who hated her, well, except Ring Ring.  
Pucca was of course, super sweet, whenever somebody asked her something she would just reply, if she didn't know the answer, she would just say, "I have no idea ~" (In a mature/sweet way, I can't explain… But it's like you mix raspberry and cherries, that's how it sounds, bittersweet)  
She always delivers her noodles with love, and make sure the customers are happy.  
She then sighed of exhaustion and looked at the sky, "Noodle festival huh? I'll try my best…" she said slowly and calmly.  
She then went back on her scooter and went to the restaurant, to help her 3 uncles do the preparations of the festival.  
While entering, "I'm back—"  
"WHAT SHOULD WE DO? IT's a HUUUUUGE problem!" uncle dumpling said.  
"A HUUUUUGE PROBLEM INDEED" They replied  
"What's going on?" Pucca said confused.  
"We…We…We're out of bowls!"  
"…That's all? Well we just have to buy some more!" She said normally  
"But all the shops are closed for the festival! If they aren't enough bowls, then they won't be enough for the customers! And today there will be more people than usual! People from Japan too!"  
"But what happened to the other bowls?"  
They all looked at Dada, who then started crying "I'M SORRY! OH GOD I'M SO SORRY! I just tripped and fell! Then, THEN AL THE BOWLS BROKE! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" he kept repeating  
"Ah, Dada, don't worry, there is surely a way to solve this…" Pucca said

She then figured, "I know! There is only one person in Sooga rich enough to give us bowls, and that's—"  
**AT RING RING'S HOUSE  
**"So you want me to call my agent to make him bring some extra bowls and plates?" Ring Ring said while petting her dog, sitting in a huge pink chair.  
"Yes.. Ring Ring…" Pucca said pissed.  
"Humph! And why should I do that?"  
"You should! Because – Euh, be—euh, because it's the noodle festival! And if we don't have enough then the festival will be ruined!" Uncle dumpling protested.

"Well it's not like I enjoyed the Noodle festival, it's just really annoying … Also, they are too many people coming just to eat noodles!" She said  
"But that's the noodle festival! It should be like this!" Ho replied.

"Hrm… Well, I might do a little exception for the bowls, but I need something in exchange…" she said while scheming something…  
"What is it? We'll do anything!" The 3 chiefs said.  
"I want to be the **STAR **of the festival!" She said while jumping on the table.  
"Star? What do you mean?"  
"What this festival needs is a real STAR like me, a real show, of the most beautiful girl of the village ~! ME!"  
Pucca rolled her eyes, her and her delusions! Ring-Ring was obviously annoying, and a pest too…

"So… PUCCA… How do you feel? Aren't you jealous? I'm gonna be a star! And then, Garu will be the one to look at me from all the crowds!" She said, but Pucca obviously ignored her.

Pucca then thought, _But Garu never came to a noodle festival… Not even once…  
_She then shake her head and smiled, "Well then I should go and convince him to come!" She said happily.  
**BACK AT GARU'S HOUSE  
**Garu was training, he threw some Shuriken at a nearby tree, he jumped wall to wall and done 39 pushups, he was very strong, but unlike Abyo, he didn't look really strong.  
Garu had fine muscles, not very big, not very small, he had the perfect body, his pigtails made him look cool, his hair got long since he was a kid, he is truly a man.  
He got interrupted by a knock on the door, _Who could it be?  
_He looked from the window and saw-

…Oh dear lord…  
-To Be Continued-  
1- In the beginning of the series, Tobe was 15, 15+ 4 = 19, Right now he is a university student.  
**Please read this, it's from the author (me):  
Hello! How was this chapter everybody? Nice huh? I decided to make it nice and easy for all of you readers, for some of you, Tobe might be a villain, but he still is a character who has comic relief, Tobe will always be immature, I've decided to let him stay immature to have a little comedy in this fanfic.  
Hrm? What will happen next I wonder, will Rin Ring's show be –Super-? What will Pucca do when she see's Garu? Does that count as a cliffhanger? Hrm dunno…  
Please review, reviewing means supporting, supporting means loving and loving means liking ~!  
Support Ahryung – Nim's Fanfics!  
To the next chapter Koshujin Sama!  
-Next Chapter Release Date… Unknown-  
Funny Extra (Between Tobe & Author, Ahryung)**

TOBE: HEY! AUTHOR! That's not fair! How come I'm still just a 'comic relief'? WHEN WILL I HAVE A REAL ROLE? D8

AHRYUNG: But—But—its hard ! I mean I have to think of a romantic funny drama of Pucca, and there is a deep need for a comic character ! o(ToT)o

TOBE: Well now really? SERIOUSLY! The pucca producers, and now YOU? I'm so jealous of the other Tobe's who actually had a REAL evil role in the other fanfics! AM I THE ONLY ONE? D:

AHRYUNG: Gwaah! GOMENASAI! I just didn't have a choice! Besides! Readers like funny evil villains! Right guys? D:

READERS : … (1 Review)

AHRYUNG: Oh no! Only 1 review! Not enough!

TOBE: Only 1 review huh? Not lucky as I can see! Heh! You better edit the story and make me more, evil-like! :]

AHRYUNG: Dear readers, please review and tell me what you think of Tobe, if not I have no idea what to do, dear readers please save me ! o(TvT)o ~Smiling and Crying~

__


	4. Chapter 3: The Noodle Festival Part 1

_Chapter 3: Oh lord…_

"…Oh lord…" It's her! PUCCA!  
**GARU'S POV *  
**_Dear lord, why is she here? Man, it's been months since I didn't see her! I'm sure she'd jump on me and do like what she did on that dream! I rather stay here, yes, stay like that so she'll think I'm gone… Yes, it's better to just stay and do nothing…  
_"Garu! Please open the door! I need to talk to you! Garu? Garu I know you're here, that _Keep quiet so she'll think I'm not here _technique won't work on me, just open the door!" she said  
_There is no way she is telling the truth, I mean she'll just do like she always did!  
_"Garu please! I'm begging you! I'm really sincere on this one"  
_… -Sigh- better open or I'll feel guilty if she cries…  
_Garu opened the door, slowly, and flinched "Please don't hug me!" he said while guarding,  
Pucca looked at Garu as if he was insane, "What? How ridiculous! I just came to talk" she said normally.  
_What? No giggle? Not any –Mikyu ~-? Doesn't want to hug me? Is that really Pucca? Or is it a dream come true?  
_"Okay, so what is it you wanna' talk about?"  
"Well, remember 4 years before, when the noodle festival was created? You actually never came to the festival these past 4 years, and I was wondering… If you could please come this year, everybody wants to see you! Including, uncle Dumpling, Uncle ho, And uncle Linguini!"  
"But, I really don't see the point on coming… There isn't anything I could do there besides eating noodles…"  
"But we didn't ask you to do anything! We just wanted to spend some time with you Garu! Even Abyo and Ching! I really miss you, and it's weird but even though we're friends you don't even wanna' talk to me! It's been 5 months! And I didn't even saw your face not even once since then! Beside watching you from afar at Sooga-High! I really missed you, and I just want to hug you so tightly in my arms! You have no idea how I'm trying to restrain from choking you with my hugs Garu right now!" She openly confessed

_I was paralyzed, she wants to hug me so badly? Ugh, I really don't feel like I want to be hugged now, especially since I haven't figured what Tobe has been scheming …  
_"-Sigh- Okay, I'll go to the festival this year, I guess it doesn't actually look that bad."  
Pucca smiled widely, "Oh Thank you! It will be really fun I promise!" She said while running happily to her scooter, it's all that it takes just to make her happy? It wasn't really hard, actually worth it.  
Garu sighed and closed the door, he stopped his training suddenly to sit on his bed and look at the roof of his home.  
Mio was curious, he never seen Garu so bored, usually he'd practice to cheer himself up, or simply just meditate to calm his karma, Mio _Purre'd ~ _Next to his master, making sure he'd stay warm.  
Garu turned to look at his cat and hugged him, "Sorry Mio, I can't give you much affection pal, I think Pucca's right in some point, I haven't actually spend time with my friends, neither did I do that with Pucca, they must hate me right now, I should give it a try and try to have fun with them for awhile like when I was a kid…" he admitted, Mio nodded making him do the right descision.

Tomorrow morning…  
It was the noodle festival.  
CROWDS AND CROWDS of people came from different towns, and different countries, just to taste and look at these noodles!  
Garu put on any random shirt on and pants, (with a heart ofc) and went to the festival, "Ugh! That's why I hate festivals, too many people, too many heat!" he said while digging through the crowd, Mio was sitting on his shoulder, trying hard not to fall down, he later on saw something interesting, and jumped off his shoulder, "Huh? Hey! Mio! Wait! Where are you going?" Garu shouted.  
Actually, Mio was hanging out with Pucca's cat, Yani.  
Garu –sighed- and had the –smug look- _That cat, always trying to flirt… _  
He then bumped into something, "Ah Sorry—" he suddenly got paralyzed, as the person he bumped into was…  
"Garuu! Long time no see!"  
Pucca.  
She was wearing a Qui-Pao full dress and had (this time) one single bun in the middle of her head, she was holding a noodle bowl, apparently she is the waitress of the festival in a 'Chinese cosplay maner' she was fallowed by Abyo and Ching, "Hey! Garu! It's such a pleasant surprise to see you here!" yelled Abyo while patting Garu's Back.  
"Could—You—Please—Stop—That?"  
"Oops. Sorry"  
Pucca giggled "This festival is a success! Much more crowd came this year…" She said smiling.  
"Yup! It's awesome! We even have a high weel!" Ching said happily  
"Pucca! Table 27 Asking for noodles!" Ho yelled.  
"Coming right up! Well, gotta' go! Busy busy busy!" she said while rushing

Abyo smugly looked at Garu, "Weeell? Isn't Pucca, you know, attractive today?"  
Garu looked at Abyo with bored eyes, "Guess so…"  
"… Can't you seriously admit she's beautiful?" he said, his nerves tided up.  
"I said she was a little attractive, but not in the point of completely falling for her!" Garu added  
Ching replied, "Well Garu, I'm glad you admitted she's pretty but think about it, Pucca had a one sided love for you for 5 years already! Don't you think you should do a move? Try thinking of her as a woman now!"  
Woman huh?  
It's true Garu never thought of Pucca as a woman, he always figured she'd stay a little girl for the rest of her life, her attitude always looked childish to him, but now that he took a deeper thought, she is, quite mature from the last time he saw her, also physically appearing, she is attractive.  
But wait? Why is he focusing on Pucca? Why? What the heck!

_Gwah… What's going on, I don't have to think about her, she is childish, like usual…  
_"Hey, you okay Garu?" Ching said  
"Huh? Oh Yea… I'm fine, well, should we take a look deeper to the festival now?"  
"Yeah!" They happily said.

But, wait a moment…  
"Hehehe! Enjoy your final hours of happiness Garu, because I, Tobe, will secretly attack you from behind! I have a master plan that not even you, Garu, could escape! Mwhahahaha~ !"  
-To be Continued-

**Please read this, it's from the author(me):  
Hey! How was this chapter? Does this count as a cliffhanger? Hrm, I'm not really good for these things ^^; I would like for you readers to review my chapters if it's alright, I may be a good writer (dunno if I really am) but please keep on supporting me, I try really hard to update the chapters really fast, and I want to make this Pucca FanFic really long and nice! Plus, I have a surprise for you readers, throughout the FanFic, there will be cute extra chapters, like: Twinkle Kittens, Lets do this Sensei! , China For Long! Etc…  
Extra chapters don't really take long, but they can take 900 words to them.  
Alright! Please review and to the next chapter! KOSHUJIN-SAMA !**

Small conversation with Tobe and the author Ahryung

TOBE: Hah! Great! I'm glad you made the cliffhanger's cause by me!

AHRYUNG: … Had no choice, it needed spice, but it doesn't mean your not a comic relief anymore.

TOBE: WHAT? How dare you! I try to be a good villain yet you still think of me as a COMEDY CHARACTER? What are you? Are you even an AUTHOR?

AHRYUNG: Hey, I'm pretty confident on what I write, yet your not even sure if your plan will succeed to actually put on revenge on Garu!

TOBE: Who said I will be the one to do the plan? You're the author not me!

AHRYUNG: … I still decide whether it's your decision or not…

**TOBE: Tch! I hope the next chapter will be great, it better be ! I have to be the most evil villain on Sooga! :D Wahaha~**

AHRYUNG: … I don't know if I should be proud or not…


	5. Chapter 4: The Noodle Festival Part 2

**Please read this:  
It is highly recommended to switch the light to –dark- in the top right corner of the screen, below the story's description, in order to preserve and not to harm you reader's eyes…  
Reading long fanfictions (non-stop) might be harmful for your health, make sure to take a break, the story won't be deleted or anything, it will stay here, so do not rush…  
The Noodle Festival Part 2**

Previously on ITS HER ITS SHE ITS PUCCA!:  
Garu finally went to the noodle festival and yet for some odd reason, he feels like he's being watched? Right now he is currently having (or trying) to have fun with his friends, including Pucca, who is –Attractive?- But looks like Tobe is trying or rather scheming something? What could it be?

"Tobe-Sama! What should we do next!" Said a random ninja  
"Put that over there and make sure it holds on tightly!"  
"HAI!" They all said  
"Hehehe! Enjoy your final hours of happiness Garu, because I, Tobe, will secretly attack you from behind! I have a master plan that not even you, Garu, could escape! Mwhahahaha~ !"

Meanwhile…  
"So, Garu, whatcha' wanna do now?" Asked Abyo  
Garu shrugged,  
"Aw cmon'! I mean, there is loads of stuff we can do right now! Like, play games, shoot the duck* and loads! We can't just eat noodles!"  
"But isn't eating noodles the point of the festival?" Garu replied  
"… Euh… Euhm… Yeah but it's still a festival!"  
Garu rolled his eyes, he only came because Pucca wouldof' cried if he didn't come (And we all know how Pucca cries, a huge fountain of tears, that will drown anybody who dears to come near)  
"HEY GARU! LOOK! It's the super new attraction everybody talked about yesterday!" Abyo pointed that out.  
It was a huuuuge and loooong wheel that turned fast, no real fast!  
When the wheel stopped, some random people left all holding their mouths making sure not to throw up.  
"SEE THAT? It's totally epic! Garu! Let's go!" Abyo said  
"Whatever… But I hope it's not one of those disappointing attractions…"  
"Garu you're truly a loner…"

Garu looked at Abyo straight in the face, telling him to shut up, it was good enough Garu accepted to ride the wheel with him.

As they waited a long long line of people who we're waiting their turn, right now it's been 15 minutes, and they still are waiting.  
"Dammit Abyo! When are we going in!" Yelled Garu  
"Ah come on! I'm sure it's worth the wait!"  
"I really hope so, but if its another boring attraction, I'll break your neck with descent pleasure"  
"You don't have to say that so bluntly ya know?"

Tobe looked from the bottom of the wheel (when it was finally Garu and Abyo's turn to come in)  
"-Gasp-! Cmon' you lazy butt's! Move it! Garu is getting on!"  
Garu and Abyo finally had their turn, and entered the wheel, as the guardian closed the door, the wheel started, it turned round and round fast! Very fast too,  
"—" Yelled Abyo.  
"—" Shouted Garu.  
Tobe smirked, "HA! And now Garu, face the humiliation of a ninja, THROWING UP! MWhahaha!"  
… Wait… That's it?  
Tobe just wanted… To see Garu throw up?  
ALL OF THAT SUSPENSE … JUST TO SEE A NINJA throw up?  
Tobe, then opened some sort of box and cut some files, he then turned a button on, the wheel went x2 fast!  
"! GAAAARUUUU! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! AGDHJHWGHHHHH!"  
"QUIIIIT SHOUUUUUUTINNNNNG! BAAAA—KAAA!"  
Meanwhile…  
"Pucca! Table 2 asking for more juice!"  
"Coming right up!" Smiled happily Pucca, she was the waitress of the restaurant, but this time, differently, she was cosplaying, or rather dressed fully as a Qui-Pao, long and red, with a chignon, she was beautiful, in fact, many men came in just to see her, she became really popular.  
Then a really painful noise ruined the fine and nice mood of the restaurant.  
It was Ring-Ring.  
"I always wanted to be a staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar~ As I am much more beautiful at faaaaaaaar!"  
"Ugh!"  
She was singing some weird opera, it of course annoyed loads of people, they actually started to leave, Pucca quickly took an umbrella and held it from the front to take Ring-Ring off stage.  
"YEEK! Let me go Pucca! Your jealousy is obviously meaningless! My talent will last forever! Let me goo!"  
"I'm not jealous you silly blue blood, your scaring away the customers!"  
"Ha! Don't make me laugh, your clearly jealous of my singing talents!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"ARE TOO!"  
Meanwhile, Abyo & Garu…  
"—"  
Meanwhile, Ching…  
"Oh, how much is this dress please?"  
"3,000,000 Won"  
"Oh my! Too much, are you serious?"  
The vendor nodded, "Trust me, a lot of other people sell it 10,000,000 Won"  
"Are you joking? It's like the price of a car!"  
"But it's real silk! Can you see how it shines?"  
"It doesn't shine that much though…"  
**  
Euhm… How is this noodle festival going on? Nothing like expected, Garu and Abyo are both riding the wheel, Pucca and Ring-Ring are yelling at each other, and Ching is trying to offer the vendor for a dress that is fake.  
As for this fanfiction, I doubt it will continue this way, ^^; ah this chapter sure is disturbing for a writer such as me…  
Hrm? Ah yes, as expected I have my 1****st**** guest comment ^^ So happy!  
I really want the guests to feel free and express themselves here…  
Now let's go back to Pucca fanfiction, these 2 chapters of The noodle festival are actually a little on the comic side, but this fanfic as I said is going to be long.  
Ah, no this isn't the end of the chapter yet… I'm just sorry for the late update, I am so busy, having to do my summer homework and to write 2 stories at , also having to work at a website and a blog is hard too… ^^;  
Please proceed on reading this chapter… (Even if it's a comedy chapter…)**

Abyo and Garu…  
"—! —"  
"—ABYOO—UGH! QUICK! PULL OFFFFF—THE DOOOOOOR!"  
"WHYYYY—DOOON'T—YOOUUUUU—DOOOO—IT-YOuUuuu-RSELLLF-?"  
"BECEAAUUUUSE, IT ISNNNNNNNT IN FROOON T OF MEEEE, YOU SILLY AHO*"  
"FIIIIIINNNNEEE"  
As Abyo slowly moved, he tried his best to force open the door, the speed was making it hard for him in the same time, he then yelled slowly "HIIIII—YYYYAAAA!" as he forced open the door, Garu fallowed Abyo and went on the top of the wheel, it was going so fast they we're about to puke.  
They held themselves, and went on the top, we're they found Tobe, laughing by himself, Garu had that mad look, "TOBE!"  
Tobe turned around surprised, as he saw Garu, "Ah shoot! Garu why aren't you throwing up? Nobody can resist this wheel!"  
"So you are the one behind all of this! Yet you said you we're making peace, ha! I knew you we're just a big fat liar!"  
As he said that Garu kicked Tobe in the face making him fall down, "You'll pay for this Garuuuu!~" he yelled while falling down with his fellow ninja's…

"Job done, now let's stop this wheel!"  
Both Abyo and Garu didn't know none about electric or technology, they just randomly cut everything off, and the wheel stopped, people started yelling of fear.  
A random dude took a microphone, "Euuh, Okay no panic, we will fix this—" But he couldn't finish, since all of the sound of people throwing up interrupted him.  
Everybody threw up, even Abyo, the only one who didn't was of course, Garu.  
"Garu –Bwaaah- How can you resist so much?"  
"Dunno…" he modestly said.

Hmm, and so comes the end of a long long festival (yet comic) day…  
Tomorrow will be the start of a new day at Sooga-High.  
-To Be Continued-  
**Please read this, it's from the author (me):  
Hello! How was this chapter? Ah, I guess it didn't had the 'drama' part… Sorry, I decided to keep the beginning of the fanfic happy/comedy, until the next chapter that is, pretty much a switch of plottery eh? Well it will take some time until the next chapter goes out… Ah sorry, but I have no choice really! I mean I have to work so hard to please you readers, and yet I had loads of PM's about how the story is going on~  
The next chapter will be at Sooga-High, and loads will be like this too, it's gonna' be perfect ~Mmm~ I wonder what will be you reader's reaction? I have a plot scheme! :  
Well, the noodle festival was a warm up chapter, pretty funny ~_~  
If you have anything you would ask, ask it and I would gladly reply.  
Arrigato Gozaimasuyo .  
To the next chapter Koshujin-Sama!**

Little extra with Tobe and the author Ahryung:  
TOBE: WHAT THE HECK… Why did you humiliate me so much? I wanted a real plan this time! WHYY! Why wanting me to see Garu throw up?

AHRYUNG: I had no choice! Besides, I really, REALLY really want to have a comic relief in this Fanfic, and I chose you!

TOBE: But your chapter was funny enough!

AHRYUNG: Ahem, this is a dramatic comedy, the 1**st**** chapters have to be funny, so later on, the drama could start!**

TOBE: Whatever, I just want to be a villain!

AHRYUNG: You are—Just not like the others, your funny, you have a scar, yet your scary, but you will just be, a _**comic relief 3**_

**TOBE: … &^ *#( !**

AHRYUNG: Hey, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

TOBE: Oh well I gladly do, cant you see? I am 100% EVIL

AHRYUNG: Watch your tongue, next chapter and we will see who is the real villain!


	6. Chapter 5: The story of

**Chapter 5: … A school full of drama and harem?**

Garu came with Abyo to Sooga-High, they both we're in the same class, all though Ching and Pucca weren't with them. Garu was somehow the 'idol' of sooga-High ever since he hit puberty, he became so mature and handsome that almost every day he received a letter from a girl, in other words, confessions.

Pucca became stable, her relationship with Garu was somewhat confusing, she loves him (obviously) but in the meantime they aren't officially dating, this makes Garu single in the eyes of the other girls. But rather, let's just say that he isn't into dating, Abyo and Ching are already dating, all though Abyo is still a flirting machine, he still cherishes Ching very much, putting some girls aside (sometimes) and spending time with her.

And Garu, actually we don't know about his feelings for Pucca, he hates her? He likes her? Or those he pretend not to care but he actually has a slight feeling for her? Who knows, Garu is known to be a loner, or rather emotionless sometimes, (girls find that cool) but it's nothing that impress guys, a lot of boys hated Garu, since the girls like him, they don't care about other boys anymore, (only those who weren't rejected yet…) Pucca was also very popular with the boys, she was adorable, cute, and friendly, yet she was still –new- to the puberty line, so she isn't fully mature yet, her love for Garu makes her look much more attractive, since we say, that –love & romance- changes a woman. After defeating Garu when she was young, she decided to stop bothering him, and let him concentrate on his training, and let him keep his honor (though Garu had a dream that seemed quite the opposite) Pucca is strong willed, and the enemy of girls, since as the rumors say, people think she is the 'ex-girlfriend' of Garu, (But it's obviously a lie…).

Garu reached the door of the classroom, the teacher (who was a man) looked at him, "Garu, you're late…"  
Garu nodded, and bowed to ask forgiveness, the girls looked at him smiling, obviously showing their crush on him, the boys on the other hand ignored his entrance and just looked at their books, they we're all Chinese, except Garu, who was the only Japanese ninja classmate, once Garu sat down on his chair, he took his book and started reading slowly the parts he missed.

Today, Garu was strangely quiet, (he is often this way though) but he actually didn't say a word since the noodle festival? Why so?  
_**Flashback…  
**__Garu was about to leave the festival while a sudden voice stopped him, "Garu!" It was Pucca, she was still on her Chinese cosplay clothing, she didn't had any time to change.  
"What?"  
"Ah, why are you leaving? There is still fireworks! You should stay with us!" Pucca insisted  
"Sorry, but I have to wake up early, tomorrow is my special training day"  
"Tomorrow is school, Garu!"  
"… It's still my special training day once I come back from school…" He pouted. (How cute)  
"Ah, but before you leave, here, I have something to give you…" She said while trying to take something from her pocket  
"? What is it?"  
"It's a necklace, the 'Ying Yang' Necklace, a special goodluck charm from China, I know people in Japan don't focus on Ying And Yang but… I Thought you could need it."_

"… _Okay…"  
"So, come on, let's spend time with Abyo and Ching! The festival will still last, and it's only 9 Pm!"  
"I know but I seriously gotta' go…"  
"… I see… Well…"  
Pucca smiled (mature) smile, "Bye then Garu"  
It was the first time ever Pucca actually done the smile of a woman, Garu got paralyzed like ice, it had nothing to do with the smiles she done previously, the childish giggles and smiles had nothing to do with it…  
Ever since that, Garu has been thinking of that mature smile, he ought to think of something else but didn't know, since that, he's been quiet and kept thinking of the smile, almost each minute.  
The author still thinks it isn't love though…  
_

…  
"Now, who could write the answer on the blackboard?" The sensei asked, Nobody lifted his hand, so he picked a random student, "Garu, why don't you come and solve this problem? Since you seem to be looking at the window for no proper reason" Garu nodded and stood up to go to the blackboard, his hand took the chalk, to instantly solve the equation in over 30 seconds. The girls heart's we're beating fast, how beautiful he is! They thought.  
"Thank You, Garu, I can now see you we're fallowing the lesson" The teacher said, Garu said a small thanks and went back to his chair, again looking at the window, still thinking of something.  
Abyo on the other hand looked confused, Garu never actually looked this quiet, well, yeah he is always very quiet, but this time, it feels like something is wrong… Or rather, something is bothering him?  
Meanwhile, both Pucca and Ching we're in their class, sitting next to each other and talking normally, "Hey Pucca, I heard there was a very interesting movie on the cinema, it's called 'Rise of The Samurai' Wanna watch it?"  
"Ah, sorry, I have a lot of work to do in the restaurant, I don't think I can come… Maybe you should ask Abyo…"  
Ching blushed, "What? N-No! My dad won't allow me to go alone with a boy to watch a movie! If I go with a guy there should at least be 1 girl with me!"  
"Then… Why don't you ask a girl from the class?" Pucca suggested  
"… I don't know, Pucca, you are my only best friend"  
"Come on, Ching, your cute, sweet and nice! Girls will be glad to watch a movie with you…"  
"… Okay, I'll try"  
Pucca smiled, she was happy enough with the friends she has right now, however, ever since they entered high school, some weird stuff happened, Pucca was the center of rumors, so was Garu, the rumors of Pucca being the 'ex-girlfriend' of Garu, or rather, Pucca being dumped by Garu, all of those rumors caused quite some problems.

Even though pucca is a nice and strong willing girl, it's way too easy to start some rumors, the one who starts them just have to say:  
"Hey, I heard from a random guy that…"  
or "You know what they say? They say that…"  
Or stuff like that

But because of those rumors, Pucca tries to avoid Garu at school to make sure people won't misunderstand again, all though, even if Pucca is black belt in martial arts, she isn't allowed to get into any violence at school, this makes her an easy prey for brutes.

Ching tries to do her best so that Pucca won't feel lonely, or depressed, being a teen sure is a pain in the neck.

What about Garu? Well, Garu never heard of the rumors before, and even if he did, I don't think he would do something about it, because rumors are just that, rumors, and it doesn't matter if they aren't true, even if people misunderstand.

Other than that, Garu started to think of various things, things that didn't match a normal boy's thinking, let's just say that he has some plans, plans that are needed to be done, we're still in the 1st semester, so there is plenty of time.

Even after thinking of the smile of Pucca at the festival, (Who was a little of Garu's fetish) it didn't affect him this much, but it just fallowed Garu's mind, his feelings are rather confusing, but such a sophisticated ninja as him, are feelings that will be hard to master, capturing the heart of Garu is like trying to confess to a king. Garu is like a king, or rather, Garu is the so called famous lonesome 'Shinobi' of the school. Not even the most beautiful girl in the world will be able to capture his heart on 1 week. Or 10 years even.  
This makes Garu harder to understand.

But the logic, is that Garu's greatest fear, is of course, Pucca, which makes the plot more complex.

What sort of hardships will attend this Fanfiction? I wonder…

Next Chapter Plot: New sophisticated Transfer Student… Ally or Enemy?

**Please read this, it's from the author (me):  
Hello, how was this chapter? It's a little more serious isn't it? Compared to the noodle festival I decided to make some more (rated T) atmosphere, Garu's personality is what makes this fanfic even more popular, complicated and sophisticated Male Protagonists are the ones that add the 'drama' to this fanfic, it will be hard for Pucca's feelings to reach Garu, this is why this fanfiction will be long.  
About the next Chapter…  
MMnnh… I decided to add a character to the Story, a character which you will discover on the next chapters… Though I do not think so well that you readers might like him, but let's see… This fanfic just started, ne?**

Extra:

AHRYUNG: … Next chapter release… Let's see…  
TOBE: … Why are you so looong? And why wasn't I in this chapter…  
AHRYUNG: Tobe… You're a villain, and a comic relief, appearing in each chapter might be very annoying to my dear friendly readers…  
TOBE: What? I'm pretty sure they love me! And how come your fanfic isn't popular already? I wanna be a star! A massive ninja that everybody will claim for!  
AHRYUNG: I just started the 'Its Her Its She Its Pucca' Project! And I'm not even in half of it, how do you expect this Fanfic to be Popular in less than a month? Also I have another project I have to update into, and it's going to be long too! So in other words, try and be more patient!  
TOBE: Hmph! If it was me, I will write something that's way better than you!  
AHRYUNG: Oh, so now can you write in 1 week 1,500 Words each chapters of 2 fanfics in less than 5 days? Can you go to the website you we're hired to, to write some plots for it? Can you update your blog weekly in less than 2 days? Can you think of an extra chapter for the fanfics even though you don't have time and the teacher comes to your house so you can do your summer vacation homework? Can you? Or can you add a extra discussion with a stupid villain like you each bottom of the end of chapters? Can YOU?  
TOBE: … Yes I can!  
AHRYUNG: … -Sigh- This is getting really tiresome… Dear readers, writing for your pleasure is actually very difficult for me ^^ Please note that writing so many chapters can actually be a time that I need… Next chapter update in 3 days. Arrigatou ~  
AHRYUNG-NIM.


	7. Chapter 6: New tranfer student

**CHAPTER 6: New transfer student, ally or enemy?**

Another shining bright day at Sooga-High, our 4 heroes are now in class, studying peacefully, Ching was taking notes, Pucca who sits right next to her was doing the same, while Abyo and Garu, have two different Attitudes.  
Garu, was looking at the window, day dreaming, or rather, waiting for the class to end, so he could go and train again, Abyo on the other hand, kept brushing his hair, the teacher stopped the lesson and then said: "Abyo, may you please put more attention to class? Your hair could wait"  
Abyo looked at him slightly, still not quitting to see himself through his small pocket mirror, "Excuse me? This 'Hair' your pointing out is what attracts the ladies! Now I wouldn't want to be offending, but this is something weird coming out of a bald man…"  
The class started to giggle slowly (except Garu), "That's enough! Abyo! You will clean the hall right now!" He said all red and furious.  
"What? What did I do so wrong?"  
"GET OUT!"  
"… Fine…" He said while heading towards the door.

Garu looked at him slowly and sighed, tomorrow… Is possibly the worst day ever… Why?  
… Tomorrow is his birthday  
Now this may seem weird but in an small explication: Garu never wanted to celebrate his birthday especially at Sooga. After leaving Japan when he was small, Garu never had the birthday he always wanted, even though it seemed weird… It was something that normal people couldn't understand, rather, a dark past lies on the hatred of his birthday.  
He then snapped out and went back to reality, trying to pay a little more attention to the lesson when suddenly:  
"Ahum! Class, I would want to greet you a new Transfer student who came from Japan…"  
His ears twitched, Japan huh? So somebody from his country came,  
the class heard a few footsteps, Abyo who was cleaning on the hall, looked at a shadow, a little shocked, as the footsteps came louder and louder, the door finally opened and there was…  
An intellectual looking – like transfer student; "My name is Kuran Satoru, I came from japan –Bows- please take good care of me from now on…"  
Satoru, Satoru huh? Garu looked at him carefully, he didn't look really strong, he had Black hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a fine (morning) hairdo, however, let's admit he was pretty tall, actually a whole 7 centimeters taller than Garu. He could tell, (ninja sense) he had a cool face, a 100% intellectual that is.  
… Not really a big deal he thought, just a random student…  
But was that really true?

"Satoru, you can sit next to Sae-min."  
"Hai*"  
Ooooh! The class started to say, it's Japanese!  
… Garu looked at the class, confused and had a face like (so what?) Yeah it's Japanese, what's with the big deal? Not like it's an European language or something, but seriously…  
**After class…  
**Abyo ran, fallowing Garu "Garu! Garu!" He said while sweating like crazy, "Did you see the new transfer student?"  
Garu looked at him and immediately took his gaze elsewhere, "Yeah… Not such a big deal"  
"Not such a big deal? GARU! Don't you realize? The new transfer student is stealing your popularity!"  
… Popularity? Did Garu EVER had any popularity? Hmm, did he?...  
"What do you mean?"  
"Before he came, you we're the only Japanese boy in Sooga, right now your place is being taken! Look!" Abyo pointed out.  
The new transfer student was surrounded by some girls, "So, you're from Japan? Wow! I heard the technology was pretty advanced there!"  
"Yes… We are a little advanced"  
"And… Are they those famous 'Geishas' in Japan?"  
"Yes there is"  
"What about—"  
… He was being asked a thousand of questions that Garu never replied…  
It's true, when Garu came to Sooga, or rather entered Sooga-High, girls would just run on top of him and ask him a dozen of questions! However, Garu never replied, he just shrugged or said : "I don't know"

"I don't care if he steals my popularity, those girls we're just really annoying for me…" He admitted, Abyo rolled his eyes, "So now you are saying you don't want to be popular? I pity you so much Garu!"  
**-Diggy Dig- …(?)  
**Garu thought, _Who cut the lights off?  
_"Garu! Guess…"  
"… Pucca"  
Pucca let off Garu, "Ahh, I'm busted" Garu rolled his eyes, "That childish game doesn't work on me anymore Pucca…"  
She smiled, "I see… Well, teasing is okay, right?"  
-Shrug-  
"… Ah, yeah I heard there was a new transfer student from Japan, is it true?"  
Garu nodded, Abyo whispered in Pucca's ear, "He's actually a little upset because that dude is stealing away his popularity"  
Garu heard perfectly, "No that's not it at all!"  
"Blablabla! Ow come on! You know you still want to be popular"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"NO"  
"YES!"  
Garu stopped, and ignored Abyo, he just walked on his way home, "Hey! Wait up!"  
Pucca ran and blocked Garu, "What's the rush Garu? Can't we just talk a bit? I mean, you always go directly home once the school ends, why can't you hang out with us a bit?"  
"… Oh now you want me to hand out with you guys? I bet you just want to because Ching is going to watch a movie with a friend… Is this what I am? A replacement?" He said while passing across her  
"What? This has nothing to do with Ching Garu, I just thought you could… Spend more time with your friends rather than training, what happened to the Garu I knew long ago! The Garu who spend more time with us than his training! The Garu who would talk, laugh with us!" She said  
Garu slowly turned to face Pucca, (wow, so close!) and whispered slowly at her while looking at her straight in the eyes, "… But this Garu doesn't exist anymore, Pucca"  
She was shocked… What? What did he mean by that? What did he-  
She couldn't think… She couldn't hear… She had no idea what was going on, Abyo rubbed his head wondering what was that all about.

"Garu…" She said to herself slowly as she saw him walking away…

This is the thanks she gets ? For not disturbing Garu on his training, for wanting to clear the misunderstand that she is his 'ex-girlfriend', for trying to be less clingy, for everything ?  
… This is what she gets?  
At that moment, she didn't know what to do nor what to say.

**THE NEXT DAY…  
**Garu sighed, while walking towards the school, he walked on a road (forest) while thinking of yesterday, _Maybe I went a little too hard on this one… _He thought.  
It's true on what Pucca said, he should probably try to be with his friends a little more, training day and night on weekends, without talking or socializing with people can be a bit boring sometimes, _I will try and apologize to her as soon as I see her…  
_As soon as he reached the classroom door, he saw the new student again talking to girls, "Sotaru, I heard, that your family is super rich! Is it true?"  
"Ah, not really…"  
"Oh, you're so modest!"  
Garu sighed, what was so special about him, really, class will start in 5 min, and he is still talking to the girls of class F.  
The door opened, it was Ching, fallowed by Pucca, "Hi! Abyo can we talk to you?" Ching said.  
Satoru looked at both of them, and then started to move his gaze towards Pucca, he then talked to a random girl beside him, "Hey, who is she?"  
"Huh? The girl with the purple Qui-Pao?"  
"No… The girl with the red shirt and black pants…"  
"Oh! You're talking about Pucca? She's from the class nearby, I heard she was the 'ex-girlfriend' of Garu"  
"… Pucca huh…"  
Pucca slightly looked in the classroom, to look at Garu, Garu realized she was staring at him, but somehow he moved his head elsewhere, _Wait… Why did I do that?  
_Pucca looked a little depressed, sighed and decided to head back to class…

As he turned his glance, Pucca wasn't there, he sighed to himself, wondering why did he avoid her so? He promised to himself to apologize to her too…  
"Class will start, please sit down…"  
"Goodbye Satoruuu!" Girls from the other class said while leaving.

Class started and ended like it always has, While going behind the school's garden, Garu wanted to breathe some fresh air, while walking he saw the transfer student standing up right in his way, _What's this paranoid guy doing? _He thought.  
"Garu… Let's Talk…"  
"Huh?"

To Be Continued

**Please read this, it's from the author (me):  
How was this chapter? Any good guesses for the transfer student? Or bad?  
Anyways, sorry for being so slow, I was updating Youkai Hajimemashita n_n; it's difficult, really, but I am trying my hardest!  
While waiting for my chapters to update, why don't you read some recommended Fanfics? [NEW]Recommended: One-Shot Written By Garucca-Lover24, 'He May Not Love You, But someone else does!'  
Full Story Written By Lovecomyes17 'My Crazy Lover'**

Next chapter: Garu meets the new famous Japanese transfer students in the backyard of the school(?) He says he wants to talk to him but about what? What will Garu go through with? Is the transfer student an ally or enemy?  
UPDATE IN 3 DAYS!

EXTRA:

TOBE: Again… Why wasn't I shown in this chapter?

AHRYUNG: Sorry, but I can't write your lines everyday, it's really hard! Also I have 2 Fanfics to carry on! And this update was really slow too! :[

TOBE: So what about the new transfer student?

AHRYUNG: Interested? I decided to make him look cool, and really tall! (I'm starting to like him a little ~fufu~ !)

TOBE: … How can you like something you created?

AHRYUNG: Dunno… I just do, if not why did I create it?

TOBE: Well I hope he's an enemy, not an ally…

AHRYUNG: Silly You…


	8. Chapter 7: Help me out

**CHAPTER 7: Help me out… (?)**

"Garu… Let's talk…"  
"Huh?"  
**Garu's POV  
**He was there, standing, looking at me straight in the eyes, I couldn't tell if it was a glare or not, maybe? I don't know, he walked slowly towards my direction, his brown eyes still didn't left my sight. I had a feeling he was looking for something, or rather wanting something, did he want to challenge me? Did he heard that I was a 'Shinobi' from the other girls? No idea.  
"Garu…"

I stayed on guard, didn't know what he was up to are whatever, I looked at him seriously then…  
"… IS IT TRUE THAT YOU ARE PUCCA-CHAN's EX-BOYFRIEND?" He said while bowing and sweating like crazy.  
? Huh?  
… Euh, I didn't expect that, no seriously, where did that come from?  
"Please tell me! I really want to know!" He says while weeping.  
I sighed and said, "No, it's just a rumor, we never dated"  
He stood up properly and said with a smile blooming on his face, "Oh, thank god! I almost thought, that you really we're her ex!"  
"… Anyways, why would you be interested on random gossip about me and Pucca?" I pointed out.  
He blushed slowly and looked in another way, busted dude, I thought, clearly I could see he had a crush on Pucca, but why so suddenly? I mean, he is a transfer student, who only came yesterday, and I actually never saw him talk to Pucca before, nor seeing her.  
"… I… I… I think I like Pucca… Well I know it seems weird but, in front of girls I'm a cool, tall Japanese boy, but on the inside, I really am timid, and not to strong willed, I'm not very confident either, each time I have a thing for a girl, even if we start dating, I get dumped because I'm always so nervous… And… When I saw her in front of our door, it was love at first sight, I can't really explain, I found her very cute… But when I heard she was your ex, I thought it might be awkward to date one of my Brother's* ex…" he openly confessed.  
**NOTE: In Japan, people call themselves 'Onii/Nii-chan, Onee/Nee-Chan, (Brother & Sister) on other countries if they met people of the same country as them.  
**"… Well don't worry… We're just friends…"  
"Ah, I see, haha! Sorry, I glared at you so, I'm not good with looks, but I really could use some advice… Can you help me, Garu-San?"  
'San'? So quick? Can't he just call me 'Kun' normally? Well anyways, I really didn't expect that, transfer student Kuran Satoru, is actually a timid, nervous boy who isn't good with girls… Even though he's popular among them, he asks me to help him on that topic, how ironic.  
"I don't know, I mean, it's complicated because—"  
"Please help me Garu-San! I really need advice!" He begged again (this time while REALLY bowing)  
I sighed, I really pity the dude, and also not only that but… This situation is embarrassing so…  
"Okay… I don't have a choice…"  
"Oh! Arrigatou!"

He went back to the classroom all happy, while I was standing there reflecting my mistakes…  
How the hell did I get myself into this, the intellectual looking guy is actually a coward, and also, how can I help him to get to be with Pucca? I mean how? Also, I think the situation will be awkward… Me… Helping a guy… Get with Pucca… My worst nightmare.  
It's true that Pucca is being much more mature now days, she isn't chasing me like she used to, and she became pretty, but… I wonder why I still keep calling her 'pretty' but… Oh well…  
_GoodBye Garu…  
_… Again… That smile again… Appearing on my face, ugh! Why now?  
Ever since the festival, that smile of her's keeps on appearing out of the blue, for no possible reason, why? Why so…  
I grabbed my head and tried to brainwash myself, "Training… Training… Training… Think about training… No more Pucca… Forget… Forget… Forget…" I constantly said to myself.

**After class…  
**I walked towards home, Satoru waved at me with a smile, I just sighed, Abyo catch up with me and looked at me with a weird look, "Okay… So now you hang out with the new guy and leave me all alone? What's the problem? What the heck did I do so you could ignore me?" He said while pouting.  
"I never ignored you, Abyo" I said calmly, still without paying too much attention from him.  
"So why didn't you come at my house? You promised we will train together remember!"  
"Had to feed Mio…"  
Abyo stopped from walking, and his voice tone went a little louder than usual.  
"Okay… Garu I have enough, it's been like 3 years since your attitude became so arrogant, now what's going on? You ignore me, you don't want to train with me anymore, and now you bring up stupid excuses so you won't train with me again, seriously Garu, I was hoping you would change a little at the noodle festival! And you actually we're better at the noodle festival! Right now you're back at being an anti-social, and you know what? I have enough at being your friend! Why don't you ask your biceps to be your friend? I'm done!" He said while walking briskly out of my sight.  
I sighed again, first Pucca now Abyo, what's going on?  
… Noodle festival… Yeah…  
That festival was the one that ruined my life…

**11:30 PM  
**I took my shirt off, and untied my pigtails, gave Mio some milk, and went back to bed.

Before closing my eyes I thought of all the recent events that happened… My attitude, Sotaru, Pucca, and Abyo… My friend list… 0 … Nada… That's it…  
… I felt Guilty… I never thought… That training will ruin my life so much, no really, I never thought of it.  
I have to admit, I should had been a little more present on my friend life, it's true that my attitude became arrogant, and… I should probably change…  
"Tomorrow, I will definitely apologize to both Pucca and Abyo, I'll honestly tell the new transfer student that I don't know how to help him with his love life, and… I'll try and change to a better classmate and open up to my class and friends a little more…"

"Meow…" Mio said while sleeping next to me, I smiled while scratching his chin, eventually, I felt asleep.

I was dreaming… Dreaming of a beautiful girl with long black hair and a red Qui-Pao…  
-To Be Continued-

**Please read this, it's from the author (me):  
So… Please review this chapter, it was… Really nice yes or no? I really want to increase this Fanfic's popularity n_n  
Oh and it got released faster than it should ^^;**

Next Chapter: Who is this beautiful girl with long black hair and red Qui-Pao that Garu was dreaming about? What will happen to Garu's social life? Be prepared, this is the start of a new Arc!

EXTRA:

TOBE: … So the transfer student is an Ally?

AHRYUNG: Oh my, not yet, we aren't sure n_n !

TOBE: DAMN! What is he?

AHRYUNG: Patience… You will know soon enough!

TOBE: And when am I going to show up?

AHRYUNG: In the next 3 chapters… I'm planning something extraordinary ~FuFuFu n_n~


	9. Chapter 8: Who is she?

**CHAPTER 8: Who is she…?**

GARU'S POV:  
There she was, on a sea of blooming flower petals flying over the fine lace of the wind, spinning around her feet, her long hair waved along with the wind, as she turned to look at me, and smiled, a smile that I recall seeing somewhere…  
For some reason, my feet moved by itself towards her direction, as I tried to reach her cheek, I woke up wondering what I was doing.  
"Just… What was that dream about?"  
I decided to forget about it, it's just a dream, no need to go that far, but I've been getting a lot of dreams lately, it's honestly starting to annoy me, I decided to wake up and head for the fridge, I took a bottle of Sake, I'm not into alcohol, but… This is useful if you want to forget something or need a break, 1 sip is enough.

I then went back to bed and slept peacefully… Forgetting something important tomorrow. Rather that is somewhat important, my birth day…

**Classroom…  
**As I reached the door of the classroom, random colorful papers flew in the sky, "HAPPY BRITHDAY GARU!" The girl's said, while the guys just murmured to themselves.  
Satoru came to me personally, "Happy B-Day Garu-San!"  
"Yeah thanks…"  
I didn't pay attention to the classroom, and looked on the edge of the class, where lies my best friends, or were my best friends, Abyo, Pucca and Ching.  
Abyo came towards me first, "Even if I don't like you anymore, this is your birthday so… Here" He said while looking on the nearby wall, then Ching came "Happy Birthday Garu…" She said while handing me a gift.  
Then… It was Pucca, she came and walked slowly towards me, and handed me something "Here… Best wishes from the noodle restaurant and me… Hope you like it" She said with a low voice, she handed me a box who looked like it had something heavy in it, but it didn't matter, the thing is, I had to apologize to them right away.

"Euh, hey there is something I need to—"  
"Garu-San! We need to talk!" Satoru said while grabbing my hand and taking me elsewhere.  
He took me to the backyard, (again) "Okay, Satoru, what's the meaning of this…"  
He sweated (How can he be so tired after running a few meters?) "Isn't this Pucca Girl… Awesome?" he said with a small smile out of breath, I rolled my eyes, "Why are you telling me this, and now?" I asked firmly, "Well, I decided I'll start talking to her today, and probably ask her out"  
I looked at him with a serious face, "What? In my birthday?" I said, I didn't know why I said it that way, I never took my birthday as an excuse or objection, "Is it okay? I thought you didn't care for your birthday" he said honestly.  
Euh, no really he's right, "No—No reason…" I said nervously.  
"Ah…"  
I changed the subject, "Anyways, why telling me this? Go talk to Pucca!"  
"… But… I'm not really good with girls, and, I'm scared she'll find me awkward like my previous girlfriends, so… So… I need some advice from you!" He said (again while bowing)  
I looked at him, not skipping out of reality, "What? Let me remind you that I never dated any girl in my life, I'm not even as experienced as you! Plus, I'm still a virgin" I said proudly (even if other people wouldn't be so proud, I would)

"Oh… But… Please… I heard you two we're really close back in primary school!"  
"… Just a friendly relationship, nothing much" I admitted.  
"Ah… Ah… I see… But—" he started saying while trembling, "H-Hey…" I said a little nervous, trying to reach his shoulder to cheer him up, "I'm scared… I suffer from an illness that makes me panic each time in contact with the opposite gender!"  
"But… How come you don't panic while you're surrounded by all of these girls?" I asked  
"Because… They aren't the girls I like, the doctor said that it comes from the brain, that my illness will come to an act when I am with a girl I find cute, or that I like!"

"… Euhm… I see…" I started saying while sitting next to him on the ground, "I'm not of a much of help but, to be honest, I think you should be honest, be yourself, tell her everything about you, Pucca loves people who are frank, If you do it like that, I'm sure she will go out with you… Well… I think" I said honestly, a smile bloomed on Satoru's face, "A-Ah! Thank you Garu-San! Or rather, Garu-_Senpai!_"  
I looked at him surprised, a new title? Just in 2 days? What's with this guy, "No problem…" I said.

He ran happily towards the classroom, I don't know why… But… I felt like I had a slight regret… I have no idea what it is, a slight ball of something stuck in my heart, it feels bad, but it doesn't matter, physical always wins for a ninja like me.

Back in class **ABYO'S POV:  
**Why is Garu acting all mighty and leaving with the new Transfer guy like that? Is it because he's Japanese too? What does he have that I don't have? No really… I have no idea what is going on, to think I was his best friend since primary school… Ugh! I just can't understand his feelings, probably because he is a Shinobi? What if I become one too? Will I understand him better? Maybe I should investigate the life of a ninja, that way I would understand him better, and we will probably be friends again.  
"Abyo…" Ching said while patting my shoulder, "I'm pretty sure Garu didn't really meant to abandon us… It's probably a misunderstanding"  
Misunderstanding… This is what I wanted to believe…

I know he was my friend, and everything was fine before, it didn't matter whether he was Japanese/ninja or not. We we're the best of friends…

And yet to think he was using us all along and now befriending one of his fellow Japanese brothers! Ugh!  
I stood up brusquely, "Abyo?" Both Pucca and Ching said confused, "Where are you going?"  
"I'm gonna' go and learn the life of real Japanese habitants!" I said proudly!  
"EHH?"  
**NEXT CHAPTER: The Life Of a Shinobi!  
Please read this, it's from the author (me):  
Well? What do you think? Next chapter will be about Abyo, and how he will get to know the life of a Shinobi! It will be very promising and funny. I guarantee! :)  
-It was a late chapter, sorry n_n;-  
I'm very busy lately, and my boss asked if I could do more copy & plots for my website ^^; Eh… Really hard u_u;**

NEXT CHAPTER RELEASE : In 5 days.  
To The Next Chapter Koshujin-Sama ! ~


	10. Chapter 9: It's he it's him it's

**Dear readers  
Due to some PC problems i was unable to update chapters for awhile, i'm sorry, right now things are OK so i can write again, my friend managed to fix my PC and by all luck installed WINDOWS 7 ^^ I'm very happy, now please enjoy this chapter…**

CHAPTER 9 : It's him it's he it's JACKY CHAN SHINOBI !

ABYO'S POV :  
Here i am in the middle of nowhere, i have a slight very bad feeling lying in my very empty stomach, i've been walking for 3 hours and my feet hurt like hell, and now that i think about it, why am i doing this ? Ah yeah, i'm doing this for that 'Garu' who 'was' my best friend, yeah, on a second thought, it's crazy, really really crazy… I mean, what the heck is wrong with me ? What the freakin' heck is wrong with me ?! Why did he dump me this way ? (AUTHOR : And no, this isn't a homo-line, Abyo is just referring to 'dump' in a best friend matter ^^)

Anyway, on my way i found a teahouse, thank god ! I really wanna' sip of tea right now !  
As i opened the door, slowly, i saw nobody, i started to panic, « Euh, is any1 home ? »  
… Nobody answered ? Kay this is really weird.  
As i was walking i saw a really weird picture of a random woman, who was very very fat.  
« Eww… Who would want a picture like that… »  
« That would be my wife young man » A weird old voice said, as i turned full of power i jumped out of conclusion, scared to death, « Waah ! What the—Oh, it's just an old man » i said relieved, « Yup, just like you said, i'm a worthless old hag, who keeps a picture of my dead yet still beautiful wife »  
Beautiful ? Gotta' be kidding ! Well i dont wanna be disrespectful since she is dead…  
« Ah yeah, so is this really a teahouse ? »  
« It sure is »  
« Ok, so can i have some… Tea ? »  
« Sure you can »

« Well ? My Tea ? »  
« Go get it yourself… »  
« … HEY ISN'T IT THE SALESMAN JOB TO SATISFY CUSTOMERS ? » i asked full of blunt  
« Listen here, boy, this is a Oriental teahouse, serve yourself there is the tea jar over there, go fetch a glass and quickly pay once your done ! »  
I mumbled some words and just fetched my tea.

As i sat down the chair, i slurped it and quickly spit it out, eww ! That tea was gross !  
« What is in there ?! It tastes like sock juice ! » I said full of yuck.  
« WHAT ?! This is the best tea in the region ! How dare you critisize it in such obvious discust manner ! »  
« …DUUHH, it's disgusting ? At least be thankful that i am an honest boy »  
« Tch, if you don't like it then you can get out »  
« Wait, there is something i need to ask »  
« Be quick »  
« Where can i find somebody to teach me how to be a full fledge Shinobi ? »  
The old man looked at me with serious bold eyes, « Shinobi ? Are you serious ? » He said still staring at me, i nodded, he then looked at the wall crossing his hands on his back, « Being a Shinobi is something awfully hard, it's not something you can learn right now, Shinobi's start their training at an early age… Starting as a teen might cause chaos, it's an awfully very hard task to accomplish ! »  
« I don't give a damn old man, i know Kung-Fu ! Want a demostration ? AYYYYYAAA ! » I yelled full of might while ripping my shirt off and fully shaking my beautiful hair, the old man wasn't surprised though… In fact, he actually yawned ! « Yeah yeah, nice nice, nothing much though… I've seen better… »  
« WHAT ? I'm the most poweful kung-fu master back in my village ! (lies) »  
« If you we're then your village must be full of weaklings ! »  
« I outta—Anyways, JUST TELL ME WHAT TO DO SO I CAN BECOME AN EXACT JAPANESE SHINOBI ! »  
« MMH… You sure ? It's hard you know »  
« I'm positive about it… »  
« Seriously ?... »  
« Seriously… »  
« Well then, i'll teach you how to become a Shinobi ! »  
« … Wait, you ? Why you ? Your old and glumpy, you have a very long beard and some eye bangs »  
« Shut up ungrateful boy ! I kindly decided to show you the ways of becoming a ninja and this is how you treat me ?! How dare you ! »  
« Yeah but i need REAL training from a REAL ninja ! »  
« You have him right in front of you ! »  
« … Wait, you ? You… You're… »  
« Yes ! I am a Ninja Myself ! »  
DOOOOOM…

I was awfully surprised, this… This is … A ninja ? Doesn't look like one, who had thought an old man such as he can be… A … Ninja ?  
Anyhow, i had to start my training… Therefore right now…  
« Ok, you won, now teach me ! »  
« Wait hold on miland ! There is alot of things to do, first off, can you control your chi* ? »  
« … My breasts* ? »  
**NOTE : In japanese CHI x2 means 'breasts' Abyo isn't good in Japanese, so he confused Chi Chi - For Chi, (who is actually In english : Mana, Japanese : Chakra, Chinese(dunno) : Chi)  
**« No you idiot ! CHI ! The chi who can control your spiritual energy ! »  
« AHH ! Chi ! Of course i can ! Wait, how can i do it again ? »  
« -FacePalm- + -Sigh- Okay, listen up, first off, we will start with some basics, then we will come back to the 'Chi' Part… »

And thats what we did, the old man told me to squat the way normal and polite Japanese people do, and damn it hurts ! How can they sit like that ?! I moved from parts to parts and started to feel bad and decided to tie* my legs a bit, but the old man hitted my head with a stick !  
« OUCH ! Hey that hurts ! »  
« STAND STILL ! If you can't sit like that you can never be a ninja ! »

**Meanwhille…  
**  
**PUCCA'S POV :  
**I'm waiting in the backyard of the school, for somebody… I don't really know who it was, neither if it's a joke or not, but, i just know that somebody put a letter on my locker, and something like 'Meet me at the Backyard…'  
Anyways… It is probably a Joke… Maybe it is a Joke… yeah it's a joke, i've been waiting for 15 mins now, and the rendez-vous was at 5…  
I decided to move but…  
-END OF PUCCA'S POV.  
**GARU'S POV :  
**There she is, she's really waiting for me, i'm the one who wrote that letter, the truth is, i want to apologize for what i said to her, and Ching + Abyo too… But for some unknown reason, my feet won't buge… Ugh ! I decided to pull myself together ! She's about to leave ! I have to go there !  
Just as i was going to finally show up, a shadow showed up behind Pucca, as she turned to face him… It was…  
… SATORU ?!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Please read this, it's from the Author (me) :  
SORRY ! It's been a late update ! Really sorry, my PC Had various problems and i couldn't write anything ! Really sorry ! But i'm really happy since my readers are still loyal :) Thank you ! I had alot of reviews and i am VERY happy ! This fanfiction has still a long way to go but, the next chapter will be updated very soon !

EXTRA :

TOBE : You said i was going to appear in the chapter

AHRYUNG : Don't worry, you will on the next one !

TOBE : But it's pretty evil, leaving your readers on a cliffhanger like that !

AHRYUNG : But the chapter will be released very soon ! :O

TOBE : Aren't you busy ? You have two whole projects !

AHRYUNG : … I know but… Pucca is my favourite one and i really want to please my readers ! It's very popular and they support me ! I won't give up on my other project but i'll focus on this one !

TOBE : I see… When is the next update ?

AHRYUNG : In 3 days ^^


	11. Chapter 10: What's the meaning of this?

**Hello, it's me ^^ Again I have read the reviews and I am very happy :) Having so much support makes me happy, please keep on reviewing and supporting for more chapters!**

CHAPTER 10: What's the meaning of this?

GARU'S POV:  
…Sa…Satoru?! What is he doing here? And in that very moment? What's going on?!  
Is he going to confess? Right here and now? Honestly, I don't know what's going on but… He better do this quick because I am about to become inpatient. Okay, I was the one who told him to be honest, I told him to be frank, but stealing my appointed time for my apologies is just… Unforgivable.

I tried to hear the discussion, but they we're too far away from me, so I just looked from afar, Satoru had his head down and his blush could be seen from far away, and-

They are… Hugging?!  
Are they… Da…  
For some reason, I just didn't want to stay here, my feet moved on it's own towards the classroom, I didn't know why but that _thump _came back, and it left a big ball in my heart, I just walked and decided to ignore it, somehow… I have no idea why… Why… I feel so disturbed, it's because I… Didn't apologize? Yes it's because of that, I'll apologize later but why am I feeling so bad?  
-END OF GARU'S POV-

Satoru looked at Garu who went away, and smirked, Pucca looked behind her, "Heh? Is there something funny over there?"  
"A-Ah nothing…"  
"oh?"

The truth is, this is what happened:  
"? Ah who are you?"  
"Sa…Satoru, the new boy from Class B"  
"Ah… I see… I think I heard about you, you're the Japanese boy who transferred here right?"  
"Y-Yes!"  
…Silence…  
"Euh, are you the one who wrote me that letter?"  
-nod-  
"I see… Is there something you want to talk about-?"  
"Actually… Yes there is, I actually… Envy you so much and I don't have many friends… I heard you we're the most social girl in sooga and… I'm awfully interested in you but—But… I – I… -Starts trembling-"  
"Oh my, come here, everything is fine…"  
-She hugged him just to pat him on the back-  
And that's when Garu misunderstood…

Hmm, what is Satoru doing? Is he planning something? That smirk was a fine proof he had something in mind, but just… Who is he?  
Meanwhile…  
Ching was sitting in the forest, she took a napkin and put it on the ground, as she took a noodle bowl to slurp her delicious noodles, but stopped for an instant…  
"… Eating those noodles sure isn't as delicious as eating them with all of my friends… -Sigh- I wonder how Abyo is doing… He said he will become a full fledge Shinobi—"  
She then smiled, "Oh well, judging by how he's good in martial arts I'm sure he's fine!"

Meanwhile… Abyo…

"32… 33… 34… 35… 36… 37… 38… 39… 40! Yes! I've done it! 40 push ups!"  
"Mm… Not bad… Now let's try again, this time with me sitting on your back"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Come on, don't be such a baby! Shinobi's have a waaay harder training than you do! Now come on, 40 more!"  
**ABYO'S POV:  
**Damn! What's that old man thinking? Why the heck is he making me through all of these? Or maybe, is being a Ninja REALLY that hard?! UGH! This is really – I mean really… Hard… Wait… Who the heck am I referring to? It's me, Sooga's most handsome, most awesome, martial art artist! Yes! I'm the best!  
"LET'S DO THIS!"  
"Woa!"  
"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9! 10! 11! 12! 13! 14! 15! 16! 17! 18! 19! 20!..."  
**OLD MAN'S POV:  
**Hmm, this kid sure is full of ambition, I thought he might be tired after 40 push-ups, and most importantly, I thought he wouldn't even make it to 40 push-ups! This kid might have some potential, I think I'll teach him some of my techniques…

Later…  
"Ahh… I'm beat… So many… So many Push-Ups… -Ugh… I… Am… I a shinobi now?"  
"Not yet…"  
"EHH?"  
"There is still the chi training right?"  
"Ah yeah, that can't be hard…"  
"My, don't underestimate the Chi! This is probably the only thing that is impossible to master!"  
"… Then if it is impossible, how come there are people who master it?"  
"… That is the secret… You should know it by yourself, with the 'ultimate test'"  
"Ultimate test?"  
"Yes… The last test, if you manage to do it, you can obtain the secret of the Chi"  
"Cool! What's the ultimate test…"  
The old man pulled off of his pockets a simple silvered string.  
"This…"

"This is your test"  
"THIS? What can I do with this?!"  
"… That, you have to find out yourself… With this simple string, try and find out what you can do with this…"  
"Tcheh, but there isn't any possible way to use a string like so! What can I do with it? It's the most useless creation of the world!"  
"That's not how a ninja has to think! A shinobi's mental is to think that with every single object, it's possible to change it into something beautiful…"  
Abyo mumbled some words, well this could take awhile, so let's just skip to Garu.

**GARU'S POV:  
**It's already late at night, I feel really bad for some reason, I have no idea why, I still have this… This ball stuck in my heart making me feel bad, my black cat Mio was purring next to my feet telling me if something was wrong, I just simple smiled and petted him on the head, "No, I'm fine Mio"  
I looked at the piles of gifts I received from my birthday, and the only one who catch my eye was Pucca's, I took it and shaked it for a bit, it was a little heavy, what could it be?  
I opened it and… There was a box, after opening the box…  
It was a collection of memories…  
Some random pictures of our childhood, me, Pucca, Abyo and Ching…  
Why did she give me this?  
… For a moment I panicked, does this mean… It's over? We can't be friends anymore?  
Is it because of my foolish actions? Because I'm anti-social? I felt really bad, so I decided to head for the fridge and take a big bottle of Sake.  
I drinked, and went to bed.

And for some reason, even after tasting alcohol who should had made me forget, I again, saw that dream, of the pretty girl in the red Qui-Pao and long long black hair.  
I wanted to head towards her, I wanted to be near her, unconsciously, but suddenly, she turned, and next to her was a shadow's man, even though I couldn't see his face, he turned, and smirked.  
They walked, as I try to run after them, but it was impossible for me.

Should I give up on them? My friends?

**NEXT CHAPTER ISSUE: HERE HE COMES, OUR HERO, ABYO!**

Please read this, it's from the author (me):  
So, this chapter, was it ok? Sorry, some of you might be really wanting updates ^^; Ah I'm a very busy person. I have another fanfic that I haven't touched in days! And I'm really afraid my other fans might think I dropped it.  
Today I haven't talked about Tobe in this chapter, (he's really mad lol) so there won't be any extra

**Next chapter will be released tomorrow :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Here he comes

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! D:  
bugged on me, and I couldn't update unless I reset my folders, and a whole bunch of other things. Now it works and hopefully in the future.**

**CHAPTER 11: … OUR HERO, ABYO!**

Next Morning…

**ABYO'S POV:  
**Ugh, ahh, what a nice morning, the sun is rising peacefully, the nice breeze is hitting my beautiful face, the birds are singing a nice melody, the nice wind is blowing the nice leafs of the tree nearby, the only thing that is missing is the cherry blossom tree…  
And—OUCH  
"Stop daydreaming you brat! Did you find anything you can do with the string I gave you?"  
"Yeah, I found it, this string, can be really good to wrap a chicken's feet…"  
-Slap-  
"HEY! Isn't it good enough I found something nice…?!"  
"It isn't nice, it's stupid! Wrap a chicken's feet, isn't beautiful at all!"  
"But it's delicious!"  
"NO! Think again, or you will never be a SHINOBI!"  
Damn this old hag is making me do countless of useless stuff, how the heck can I turn this… This… STRING into something beautiful?! How the hell am I supposed to?!  
… The only thing that can answer my question, is cheating…  
That's right, that old man was a Ninja before rite? Then, I should just go and search for clues on how he managed to pass the test… -Evil Laugh- I could be a NINJA so easily!

-End Of Abyo's POV

Sooga-high…

**GARU'S POV:**

For some reason my head felt heavy, I walked really slowly towards the classroom, looking deep In shock Satoru and Pucca laughing and talking so well, but I never thought it would affect me so, I also drank a lot of Sake yesterday, something I shouldn't had done, plus I really am tired right now.  
"Garu? Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked me.  
It was Ching, she looked really worried, "Yeah I'm fine, anyways how come you are talking to me…" I said while turning my head and acting all stupid.  
"Hey I'm really not as mad as Abyo and Pucca, I know you're an anti-social and all, but seriously I'm awfully worried about Abyo, he went on some important mission to become a nin—" I looked at her just as I heard 'nin'  
"He went in a mission to become a nin?..." Trying to persuade her to finish.  
"Euh, euhm No forget what I said…"  
… Ching is hiding something, one of her bad habits is to always curl one of her braids when she is trying to hide a secret from somebody, I looked at her closely, she finally split the beans;  
"Oh okay, Abyo went in a mission to become a Shinobi!"  
My teasing smile suddenly faded and my jaw dropped, a SHINOBI? Is he crazy? Is he nuts?! Being a ninja/shinobi means going through a lot of obstacles! Not only that, but there is also a secret rule he has to fallow! That training must start at an early age, or-  
"I'm Going" I said while heading towards OUT the school, "? To where"  
"Get that idiot back"

"You can't. He already left Sooga and he is currently nowhere to be found, here, this is proof" she said while handing me over some sort of paper, the handwriting was obviously Abyo's, saying;  
_I'm going to somewhere far away in the intense Japan orient, don't look for me…  
-The handsome, the magnificent, the martial artist, Abyo._

"That IDIOT! Does he know that training for a Shinobi can actually MAKE things worse?!"  
"But Garu, Abyo did this for you, he thought you would like to be more comfortable with your own kind when he saw you with Satoru, so he thought he should become a ninja/Japanese person for you…"

It's true it is very thoughtful of him but… Come on that's still a stupid idea, why would he do it? I mean why would he risk it? Espacially since they are the one who cut the 'bonds' with me.  
-sigh-  
"… That idiot probably will never make it back…"  
"? What do you mean 'never make it back'?"  
"Ninja's training requires 'Chakra'"

"… 'Chi'?"  
"Yes you can call it like that, Abyo's aspect is more… Martial – Like, I really doubt he will actually do somethi—"

Suddenly the roof fell down, (not all) and a shadow fell down of it, and it was a weird dude wearing ninja clothes I don't recall seeing anywhere.  
He grinned?  
"Hin! Yosh"  
**NOTE: Yosh means 'Here I go' + 'alright' in Japanese style of short manners.  
**"… What the hell…"  
He turned to face me, "well well, Garu-San, how do you think the young me was? This is better right? Mwhahahaa…"  
"… Abyo?!"  
"Oh You're so slooooow at guessing… Of course it's me"  
"-Sigh- What the hell, where we're you all this time?! I was worried"  
"Stop sounding like my mother…"  
"Quit your idiocity… Why the heck did you skip school and go ran off to some unknown adventure?!"  
"I did it to become a Ninja!"  
"… So you can understand me more?"  
"Yeah"  
"-Sigh- Abyo, I was about to apologize yesterday, but you ran off and left us all alone!"  
"wait… Are you telling me I was going in the whole other place of the earth, trained like crazy, even cheated on the last 'string' thing, went to use 'Chi' training FOR NOTHING?"  
-Nod-  
…-Silence-  
"UGHHHHHHHH!"  
"… uhh Abyo…"  
"UGHhhhhhh! I feel Soooooo DUMB!"  
"…. This could take awhile…"

While I was trying to cheer up Abyo I saw Pucca walking with Satoru in the garden, they looked very happy, I didn't feel good for some reason, I felt so bad, so… So really really bad… Maybe because there's something that I don't like in Satoru… He's… He's… I don't really know, I feel like I saw him waay back before, but… I can't recall? No I can't seriously recall what's going on…

MEANWHILE…  
"Heh Heh, prepare yourself Garu, because I, Tobe, will finally take on my revenge very soon, heh!"

**NEXT CHAPTER ISSUE: Garu's Past.**

Please read this, it's from the author (me):  
SORRY! So late, I had so many Fanfiction PROBLEMS! D:  
I feel responsible I am truly sorry, dear readers please forgive me…  
This chapter wasn't very long because I wanted to keep your trust.

EXTRA:

TOBE: Next chapter… HIS PAST? But I thought I had a plan!

AHRYUNG: Yes you do

TOBE: Then what's with the next chapter?!

AHRYUNG: It will be simple scenes Garu will daydream of or dream of, or probably remember, while you do your evil plan.

TOBE: Ah, Koshujimonji?

AHRYUNG: Yup, to the next chapter ! :D  



	13. Chapter 12: Garu's Past

Wait… Why is there a late update?...  
Garu: -Shrugs-  
Pucca: -Shrugs-  
Tobe: BECAUSE THE AUTHOR IS LAZY!  
Ahryung-Nim: T_T;  
Tobe: The update is 13 days LATE!  
Garu: Wow!  
Pucca: Woah!  
Tobe: That's right! The Author is so lazy… That she can't even update REGULARLY!  
Pucca: Oh, I kinda' lost my respect for you Author…  
Garu: Same…  
Ahryung-Nim: But I was really busy I-  
Tobe: SILENCE! It's unforgiveable! Because of that; you have to promise the Readers A VERY VERY VERY LONG CHAPTER! In order to pay Back the lateness! Do you honestly think that your fans waited 13 days patiently while attending to wait an update for this fanfiction?!  
Ahryung-Nim: Ahm, please let me tell my side of the story-  
Tobe: SILENCE! Just write your 10000000 Words chapter NOW! Or else you won't have any more fans! Understood?  
Ahryung-Nim: … Un T^T…  
**Note: 'Un' (or 'Uhn) is a Japanese word often used by the author which means 'Yes!' Uhn also is related to 'Hai' which also means 'Yes/Okay' but these two words can have a slightly different meaning, depending on the atmosphere.**

And so this long chapter about Garu's Past Begins…

… Garu's Past Year XXX Month XXX Day XXX  
(XXX = Censored due to the uncleverness of Author)

_It was long long ago; when I was just 7 years old, I remember, my classmates, my friends, and my dear Sensei.  
_  
"Alright! Everybody remembers? The last lesson?"  
"Uhn!"  
"Good! It looks like my students have been studying well haven't they? Good! But there only has to be one student who haven't, let's see…"  
**Garu's POV(Point Of View)  
**Sensei was very nice, a gentle and refined man who takes very good care of his students, he understood and put our feelings of consideration as well as the same place as his own feelings, he didn't give a crap about age, he thought that every human was equal, and that they all deserved to be listened to; unlike some adults who treat kids, just like that, kids. When a kid tries and talk to them, they just turn their heads and say 'Not now, honey, Mommy/Daddy is talking to an important person right now!'.  
They don't give a damn about you and just listen to the people as the same 'level' as them without even listening to what you have to say, people also call us 'ungrateful' because they think we don't even realize our parents take good care of us while it's not, and trust me everybody my parents we're way worse… Thankfully Sensei isn't like that; he treated us like no adults dared to treat us, he understood our feelings and our way of thinking and this is way he is so dear to all of us.

I remember that day of the test, Sensei interrogated all of us, and like always, we we're just as smart, but only one student didn't memorize the technique, Sensei didn't hit him or blamed him , neither said: ''YOU WE'RE PLAYING VIDEO GAMES!" or "You didn't study because you we're too lazy?" or "Lazy Butt!" Or something like that…  
Sensei carefully patted him in the head and said, "Your afraid aren't you? You couldn't remember even though you studied last night, all though your nervousness made you forget right?"  
He nodded, and blushed nervously, Sensei on the other hand smiled, he knew everything! Nobody knew how(?!) But some of us think he can read in the brain or some other capability, Sensei was my goal, I wanted to be exactly like him when I grow up, however, they we're 'requirements'.

**SEQUAL 2: Requirements.**

Like every other ninja, 'Requirements' are needed, and those 'requirements' have a different difficulty depending on which sort of 'Ninja' you want to be.

I was just aware of that as a kid but I didn't really understood what those requirement's we're about…  
I only understood now as a teenager that those 'requirements' we're my honor; even though it's just 1 single requirement the other's are my strength and will, with bonuses.  
I learned that when I was eleven, this is how I became a very hardworking Ninja, even if I studied and practiced for 1 year, (until I was twelve) I met difficulties, (Pucca and such…) And it became harder for me to practice.

Sometimes it was hard for me to continue to train, since my body didn't allow me to go further, I was deep inside a ninja of 20 years of experience with a twelve year old body. I couldn't go as much or my 'body' might not survive.  
I didn't want to be like the souls of mistery*  
**Note: When Garu said 'Souls of Mistery' he meant by 'undead souls' who are actually 'spirits' who live in some 'places' or 'objects' due to a 'grudge' or some other type of things to make them stay 'alive(?!)'.  
**So I just practiced a little less than ordinary.  
I achieved a mere trainee Ninja 'requirement' but it wasn't enough; as things got harder for me my 'requirement' didn't attend what I expected.

Let's just say my 'requirements' aren't as what they we're planned to be.

**SEQUAL 3: Friends… (?!)**

Like every other little boy, I had friends, (yes, it's surprising coming out of an anti-social…) but I really had friends, they we're kind generous and very loyal, let me introduce them:

Kaoru: My very first friend and training partner, Kaoru is probably my best friend on earth (don't tell Abyo) he helped me many times and showed me things I never saw before (No not those things…).

Nanako: She is my 2nd friend and helped me while I was bullied due to an event while Kaoru was sick; I honestly was about to use violence but she came and… Well… Nevermind, let's just say that she is one of my friends.

Shinobu: A mysterious boy whom I don't recall being my friend(?!) Before I knew it he started fallowing me, Nanako and Kaoru and became our so called 'Friend'.

**SEQUAL 4: J-E-A-L-O-U-S-Y (End Of Garu's POV)**

It was in a peaceful morning, the birds chirped, the wind blowed, the sun rised, the flowers bloomed, the villagers woken.

**NANAKO'S POV(Side-Story of Unknown Feelings)  
**Hello, my name is Nanako, I'm Garu's so called 'best friend' I helped him various of times and I wanted to become a very powerful ninja.  
Truth is, I… I really like Garu, not as a friend, but more, I just fell in love at first sight, what can I say? He is so handsome! And no, I don't go for exterior looks only, and yes I've been spying on him for quite a while, (she's obviously stalking -;) and I never had the guts to actually help him while he was bullied, Garu was really weak back then, he couldn't even stand up by himself without Sensei's help.  
I for instance am pretty strong actually, I always do what seems right, and I don't care on what people think of me, what matters is that I do what is right and in the end, I get the blessings I want.

Everyday I go to the temple near our house to pray, I pray so God would give me his blessings:  
**Note: Due to some sarcastic people who say that they believe in 'Buddhaa' as a 'God', it's wrong, Japanese people believe in Buddhaa but as a 'Sevior' a 'Lord' or rather a 'messanger'. However, they believe in 'Kamisama' (God) as somebody different than Buddhaa.  
**  
I remember, one day it was the village's festival, Garu was all alone, I thought it could be my chance to socialize with him a bit, Sensei promised us that there will be a big feast! The students all yelled of Joy, as the Sensei told us what he saw:  
"You guys must leave some space on your stomaches!"  
"What's going to be for dinner Sensei?"  
"Sashimi!"  
"YAY! SACHIMI! SACHIMI!"  
"… And Nikujaga!"  
"Yay!"  
**Note: Search for 'Sashimi' and 'Nikujaga' and learn on how to make it if you're curious :)  
**I thought I should use the food as an excuse to talk to him (or rather an opportunity) "Ah! Sashimi & Nikujaga! Must be delicious ne?"  
**Note: Ne doesn't sound like 'Ni' or 'Neu' it sounds more like 'Nei' without putting a lot emphasis on the 'I' it means 'Right?' or more rather it's a little word or so called expression in end of phrases to add up a certain meaning (which is difficult for me to understand it for you ^^; Eheheh)  
(Now if you wonder why I try to explain a lot, is because they are younger readers out there who will be a little confused when I write those things, just to make them understand ^^)**

Garu glanced towards me, I couldn't help but to blush, and I desperately tried to hide it, he nodded and just moved away, in state of panic I decided to fallow him, when I was about to call his name I saw Kaoru, "hey Garu!" .  
"…Hey…"

For the first time ever I heard Garu's Voice.  
-Sidestory End-

Sidestory 2 Sequal 4 Start:

I've known Kaoru for awhile now, but we don't really talk a lot, so we didn't really look like we we're 'friends' but just normal classmates and had a certain moderated relationship, but even so I tried to be a little closer to him; since he IS the only one in the class who managed to befriend Garu, I thought that if I could try and be his friend I could be Garu's too! Who knows? Might work.  
After school, Kaoru went and took his Bag, I took the opportunity and decided to talk to him;  
"Hey! Kaoru! Wait!" I shouted while trying to run towards him, Kaoru stopped a bit curious, "Huh?"  
"-Pant- -Pant- Ah… Kaoru, let me fallow to your way home!"  
« ?! Why so suddenly ? » He thought.  
« Euhm… Because it's really dangerous ! »  
"… Ha?"  
I smiled nervously, tried to hide the fact that I was actually trying to 'use' him, too bad for me Kaoru is actually pretty smart.  
"Let me guess… You're trying to use me so you can get closer to Garu right?"  
"…?! Wait… How do you—"  
"Three other girls tried to do so after the festival"

How stupid of me, I should had known I wasn't the only one who had a thing for Garu, he is really handsome after all… -Sigh- I didn't calculate that…

I nodded nervously and blushed quietly, Kaoru sighed and smiled teasingly, "Heh, well it's okay, at least you we're a bit friendlier than these other girls, to think they told me right to my face to introduce them to Garu, what a bunch of massive idiots!"  
I felt a little at ease when I heard that, Kaoru at least put some feelings of consideration this time, I smiled "Yeah…".  
Kaoru looked at his watch, and said, "It's getting late… And the woods are dangerous, so… I'll take you home" He said, I was relieved and accepted, I know it's weird but we became friends anyway.  
Then… irony Came in…(?)

Kaoru was always with Garu, and in the end I couldn't befriend Garu, I decided to ignore that, I had my friends too… Like Ruko, Tachibana, Kakeru, ect…

And of course, my neighbor and friend on which I grow up with; Shinobu.  
Shinobu was MORE anti-social than Garu, thank god he didn't come to our school or else he'd be bullied more than Garu.  
Shinobu was… Very nice despite being so calm and quiet, he didn't smile nor talk a lot, but he sure was very comfortable being with; I appreciate being with him.  
We we're still 2nd graders so we weren't really into anything.

Despite that I always saw him just as a friend or a member of our 'family'.

One day Kaoru was absent at school, bullies took this as an advantage and tried to beat the crap out of Garu, they we're 4th graders, big and tall 4th graders (Please remember this is a small primary school 2nd grader point of view n_n;)  
Garu was surrounded by them… I couldn't stand there and do nothing, I had to move, I had to assist him! I had to…  
And that's what I did, I came in and opened my arms wide and tried to be like a shield, to the so called 'weakling' they saw in their eyes, "Stop!" I said, "Leave him alone you bunch of big fat idiots!" I said.  
They laughed, "Eh? Whatcha' Say? I dare you to say it again"  
"I said, Leave him alone you bunch of **BIG FAT IDIOTS**"  
"Big Fat Idiots?! Who's FAT?! We're growing teens!"  
"I don't care, you're still fat"  
"You little—"  
I closed my eyes out of fear, no really I'm completely stupid… So stupid! Me VS 4th graders is complete suicide! When you're in love everything is possible but come on, after some time I wondered why I couldn't feel anything, am I already dead? Did that punch kill me? It's stupid thinking yes I know but that's what I thought when I was 7.  
I opened my eyes and saw sensei right beside me, his usual beautiful smile blocked the punch, "Now, violence is never the answer…"  
The 4th graders full of panic bowed down sweating like crazy asked forgiveness, "We're sorry! We didn't mean to, we just wanted to tease Garu! But then that girl came and called us a bunch of big fat idiots, so we got pissed off then—"  
*smile…*  
Only a smile was enough to make everything brighten in the whole school, "You both are at fault, Nanako, you shouldn't treat your classmates to fat, nor idiots, and you, Sei-kun, you shouldn't use violence nor try to tease your poor classmate, now as a small punishment you two will write in a scroll all of the techniques you memorized, understood?"  
"…Hai Sensei-Sama!"  
**Note: Japan's Polite subs come after names, exemple: xxx-Kun (common used for mostly 'males' as classmates) xxx-Chan (common used for mostly 'females' as classmates) xxx-San (respectful way to call someone who is superior or equal) xxx-Sama (Most respectful way to call a superior) xxx-senpai (Boss/master/ ect… ) xxx-Sensei (Teacher/master)  
Sensei-sama - respectful way to call your teacher/master.  
Other: xxx-Nee-Chan (xxx-Sis+Chan (sister) xxx-Onee-Chan (xxx-Big Sis+Chan) xxx-Nii-San (xxx-Bro-San/Kun) xxx-Onii-San/Chan (xxx-Big Bro+San/Chan/Kun)  
For Korean Polite Manners (or question) send a PM if you're confused.**

I felt a little Nervous, and I blushed furiously, Garu's eyes followed me, I had no idea why, but I could feel him gazing at me, I decided not to turn or he'll see me blush!  
I was walking and I bumped into Sensei, he smiled and said, "Nanako-Chan, can I have a word with you?"  
"Ah… Sure…" I said a little confused.

"Nanako-Chan… Recently You're starting to act a little strange, you know you can tell me everything" he said while squatting.  
"… It's… Really nothing Sensei"  
"Now, Nanako-Chan, I can feel when someone is lying remember?"  
"… -Sigh- Sensei… Please promise me you won't tell…"  
"Of course, I promise Nanako-Chan…"  
"… I… I like Garu-Kun…" I said while whispering to Sensei's Ear.  
"… Oho!"  
"And… I thought that since Kaoru-Kun isn't at school, and Garu was being bullied, I might become his friend"  
"… Nanako-Chan, instead of waiting or rather 'using' opportunities to get to befriend someone, you should make your own and try to talk to Garu!"  
"… But I tried once and he nodded and walked away, the only one he managed to be friends with and talk with is Kaoru!"  
"Nanako, put in mind that 1 single try isn't worth it, don't give up Nanako! Try your hardest and your efforts will repay you one day!"  
"… Sensei-Sama… Thank you so much! I'll go and do that—"  
"Ah wait, don't you forget your punishment now!"  
"Oops, hai!"  
I ran and went towards the classroom; a punishment was waiting for me, but who cares? I'm 7, and I have my whole life ahead of me!

"… Nanako-Chan, Gunbatte!"  
**Note: Gunbatte/Gumbatte = Do your Best! In Japanese.  
**  
-Sidestory End-

-Sidestory 3 Sequal 4 Start:

After finishing my Task (Punishment) I went and saw the time, it's late! Mom's gonna' be angry! I took my bag and went outside, in my great surprise, Garu was waiting near the wall, I looked at him shocked, I trembled, what… What is he… Doing… Here…?  
He walked slowly towards me, and looked the other way, "Hey…"  
He's talking to me!  
"Thanks… For earlier…"  
"Ah…. It's ok—"  
"Even if it was really reckless of you"  
"-SHOCK-"  
"I'm still grateful though…"  
"Ah, it's okay really! I couldn't stand there and do nothing while one of my classmates we're being bullied"  
"Heh, yeah"  
…Silence…  
"Well, I have to go…"  
"Ah, wait!" I said  
"Hm?"  
"Can we… Can we be… Friends?!"  
"… Sure"

That day was the most beautiful Day of My Life, that is… Everything went fine until…  
-Sidestory End-

-End Of Nanako's POV-

Everything went fine for Garu, and his friends included, Garu started to train with his Sensei and became stronger and stronger each day, at a certain level, Garu became STRONGER than his classmates, and was titled as top student.  
Of course, he also became much more popular with the girls.  
Days passed, then weeks, then months, and finally a year, and another.  
They became 4th years.  
Garu, Kaoru, Nanako, and Shinobu(?) became the top students, including the irony as they we're already best friends.

"Garu-Kun! Let's go and eat ice cream after school!" Kaoru said happily  
"Sorry, I have to train"  
"Oh, too bad… So, Nanako, Shinobu, let's eat ice cream!"  
"But, what about Garu?"  
"He says he wants to train, I guess he'll come with us another time…"  
"… I see"  
Shinobu: …  
Garu started to push himself out of his group even much more back then, he didn't play like he used to with them, actually, he rarely even played, he trained most of the time or studied some techniques.  
Eventually, his friends didn't see him at all.

But it ended soon, because I remember, one day:

Sensei: "Class… I know this will sound insane, but we have a new classmate today"  
"Oooh?"  
"It's a girl, she's very friendly, so please treat her kindly… Come on, introduce yourself to your classmates!"  
The door opened slowly, as a girl with long beautiful dirty dark hair entered the class, she was wearing a shirt with a smiley face in it and a blue skirt, her bangs hided most of her face, as her hair was a little messy showing she had a slightly 'Bed' hairstyle.*  
**-Explication In Bottom Page-  
**As she opened her mouth of hesitation she then decided to finally talk, "My name is Kaera Tatsumoto, I am 9 years old, my family and I moved yesterday to this peaceful town, please take good care of me" She said while bowing, Sensei smiled while the students whispered some weird stuff about her.  
Garu on the other hand didn't care at first Glance, she looked like any normal girl except with some weird stuff that made her look a bit paranormal.  
Sensei: "Okay, Now Kaera, go and sit next to Garu over there…"  
The girl Classmates: "EHH?! How come she gets to sit next to Garu?!"  
*Smile* "Because that's the only free seat left…"

"… Uhn…."  
Kaera, what a weird name, a bit pretty though, it had it's own Charm; she had a weird way to walk, she sat down and glanced towards Garu, who didn't really pay much attention to her, he thought that she was just looking and then will turn but it was wrong, she stared at him the whole hour and didn't stop, even when Sensei was writing the lesson, she was writing WHILE staring at Garu.  
It suddenly started to creep him out, so he decided to look at her, she then poked him on the cheek(?)  
"… What are you doing?"  
"… You're not going to greet me?"  
"What—Wait… That's all?"  
She then took a random book, a manga?! "But it says here that when there's a new classmate and that she sits next to one, her partner greets her and introduce himself to her…"  
"People don't refer things to manga's…"  
"… But when I bought it, it had the tags of 'Slice Of Life' (LMAO!)"  
"… That's just a manga category, doesn't mean it has to be used in real life too…"  
"Oh… I see…. Sorry…. So…. What do a new classmate do with his partner then"  
"… I don't know either"  
"Oh, then when you first came to this school, didn't you greet your classmates?"  
"No I didn't"  
"Don't you have any friends?"

"I do.."  
"So how did you became friends?"  
"Just like that…"  
"How? How 'Just like that'?"  
"Just… That…"  
"Just what?"  
**She's starting to become annoying… :l  
**"… I don't know myself so don't ask …"  
"But I need to know or I won't have friends"  
"Just be yourself, that's all I can say"  
"But I don't know myself"

"I always change personality, I've been nicknamed as the 'Banged Weirdo' nobody likes me, I've also been mistaken for a drugged dwarf (… n_n lol)"  
"….. I see….. Indeed you are very weird"

"But it doesn't mean you can't have any friends…"

"If you try hard enough, you can have a lot of friends"  
"… Does this mean, you can be my friend?"  
"… Euh…"  
"Are you willing to be my friend?"  
"Sure"  
"I'm…. I'm…. I'm… I'm….. I'm…. I'm…. I'm… I'm… I'm… I'm… So…. I'm so… I'm so… I'm so…"  
**-Twelve Minutes Later…-  
**"… I'm so ha— … I'm so Happy…"  
"… Yeah, I can see that as well…"

Thus, the beginning of a blooming friendship begins.

Kaera, became extremely close to Garu for some odd reason, she started fallowing him each passing Day, he spend more time with her then Kaoru, Nanako and Shinobu.  
Kaera was extremely good at TaiJutsu and Chakra Control (Chi) her body was extremely flexible, she could throw 3 punches in 1.2 Seconds, she eventually was ranked as a no.2 in general class and became better than Garu's 3 friends.  
Girls started to lose hope, as they we're portrayed as a 'Perfect Couple' In 5th grade.  
Kaera was so fast, she managed to become the fastest student at Ninja Art School.  
And Garu started to get used to her too… As we all know, he was attracted by 'talent' in Ninja art.

Everything went fine for every of them, except his long lost friends,  
Kaoru: "… He looks like he's enjoying himself"  
Nanako: "Yeah…"  
Shinobu: "…"  
Nanako: "Kaoru-Kun, Say, What's so good about Kaera-Chan?"  
Kaoru: "I have no idea, didn't know her nor saw her face"  
Nanako: "It's true her bangs cover up most of her face so it's a mistery… But…"  
Kaoru: "Mmh, all of the honesty I dislike her…"  
Nanako: "…"  
Shinobu: "That girl has a strange aura…." (HE TALKED O/O)  
Nanako: "? What are you saying Shinobu-Kun?!"  
Shinobu: "I feel like she has something bad in her…"  
Nanako: "… But, she looks like she's a nice person…"

Shinobu: "… I just don't like her"  
Nanako: "…."  
Kaoru: "…"

If Shinobu says so, then it has to be true.  
Well… I think…?

**SEQUAL 5: Long Lost Feelings**

After class, all of the students ran towards the billboard waiting to see the results of the exams, both Garu and Kaera ran towards the billboard, Garu was (of course) ranked first in all of them, while Kaera was ranked 2nd in Thai Jutsu Exam and 5th in Chakra Control Exam, in the other's, she was ranked 9th or 10th.

"Woah! Look Garu, I'm Ranked first in the Thai Exam!"  
"… That's good…"  
"It's all thanks to you!"  
"… Nah, I didn't really do much"  
"Yes you did, you helped me practice most of the time, and you even tutored me"  
"…" _That was only because I needed a training Partner… Kaoru was sick all this time…  
_"… Thank You… For… Helping me all this time Garu"  
"Like I said, it's okay"  
"GARU!" A random voice shouted.  
"Hm? Nanako…?"  
"-Pant- I've been looking for you all this time! Where the heck we're you?!"  
"Just checking the results"  
"Sensei is calling you Garu"  
"Oh… Okay I have to go then"  
"W-Wait! He said I'll have to accompany you!"  
"…? Okay…"  
"Ah… Garu, after you're done with sensei, can we practice again?!"  
"Sure…"

After walking a few meters away… Garu started wondering where they we're actually going, the class B was on the other way, they we're actually heading towards the school yard.  
"Nanako, what's the meaning of this?..."  
"… I'm sorry Garu, I lied about Sensei wanting to see you…"  
"….And so?"  
"I—actually want to tell you something really important"  
"I'm listening"  
"Garu, from the beginning when I first saw you my heart started beating extremely fast, I started looking for you unconsciously for almost no proper reason, I've been watching you almost all time and I was always fascinated by how you done things…"

"I didn't know what those feelings we're about, no I had no idea, but I realized then just after it was 'love', it's true it is surprising coming out of an 10 years old, but I want you to listen to me, I never really wanted to be your 'friend' Garu, I just simply wanted to be more, I wanted you to realize my feelings, but I guess you didn't, truth is I almost used Kaoru to get close to you, I understand it's really shameful but… Right now you almost never hang out with us, you stay and train with that girl instead of Kaoru, you hand out with her instead of me and Shinobu, I don't understand what's going on but if you tell me it's because she is your 'friend' then please put your feelings of consideration on us too, how it must hurt for us who we had done so much effort to become your so called 'friends' and how she managed to receive this title so easily…"  
"What?... Wait a moment—"  
"I—I love you Garu! And I always Had! I had REAL feelings for you! And right now I'm telling them to you! We miss you! We want to have our friend back! We want you back Garu! We want our friend back! And if this girl is going to come in between us, then I'd rather have you to choose, us or her; if not then I guess you just lost one of your friends now!"

Nanako couldn't stay any longer, she was way too embarrassed, so she ran off towards the classroom, where both Kaoru and Shinobu we're.  
As she opened the door full of tears, she looked at them, "I—I told him…"  
Kaoru's mouth was wide open, "You told him what?!"  
"M-My feelings… And also about our friendship"  
"…." - Shinobu  
"I feel so embarrassed… No there is no way he might pick me, I'm a Tanuki after all…"  
**Note: Tanuk i= Some sort of TomBoy  
**"Nanako…" - again Shinobu's small line.  
"Hrm?..."  
"You're not a Tanuki…"  
"S-Shinobu, no I am one, I have short boyish hair and I never wear skirts nor dresses…."  
"You aren't if I say so"

Kaoru sighed, "well, looks like we might lose, come on, that girl became his buddy in 1 day while we tried a whole year to get close to him, I guess we don't stand a chance do we?"  
"… Guess so…."  
"….. Uhn"  
"We should probably forget about Garu right now, he never talks to us nowdays, let's go…"  
"yeah…"

**-End Of Garu's Past-**

NEXT CHAPTER: Koakuma * Kaera!

Little Devilish Kaera*

Please read this, it's from the author (me):

Is tobe anywhere?... Is he?... Phiou! Sorry for the late chapter, I was again in summer vacation, I went and visited the Romanian ruins in Rome ^.^ I have to say it was really beautiful and thrilling! It was a 13 day vacation (before going back to school) and with all of the honesty, the trip wasn't set so I never knew if I was really going… And I actually forgot to write the chapter :(  
We didn't had any connexion at our hotel, so it was a bummer, oh geez, but to reassure you readers please put in mind that I will NEVER quit my projects, if I update them late then I'm actually really busy n_n; Ahh no really sorry, but this chapter was long and it was the quivalent of 4 CHAPTERS.  
(Each of my chapters have a length of 1,200 Words…)  
(This chapter had 4,800 words)

What I think: Ah poor Nanako :( She had feelings for Garu as well but she doesn't stand a chance! Oh come on now we know who Garu will end up with :) And it's our story's heroine! But I'm not going to spoil it all for you readers, what happens next is a total mystery, feh, well now let's just see what happens next on the update! It is a long chapter but it went to an end .

Bed Hair: What happens when you wake up from the bed? You get Bed Hair! Bed hair is also connected to 'Messy Hair' (Which is Actually common And Related) When you often dream of something, you sometime go through a sort of Somnambular Act and move around the bed which causes your hair to turn 'Messy'. So in simple words, Bed Hair is simply what it is, Bed Hair/Messy Hair.

Kaera doesn't brush her hair every morning doesn't she? Fueh!  



	14. Please Read

**Dear readers…  
We all know It's 'Back to School' right? Well It is for me too…  
It's hard for you readers and for me too, so Instead of updating regularly, I will update each weekend.**

Due to the circumstances I will update 3 chapters each weekend.  
I will never drop any projects of mine, do not worry.

I'm pretty busy this week, so see you kind people later!~  
-Arrigatou Gozaimasu-  
(Thank You Very Much)

-Ahryung-Nim- 


	15. Extra: Love in My Dreams

**A word :  
I've been really sick, and i couldn't update, im so sorry.  
I've been coughing all day and i've had exams to attend to, i am so sorry T_T  
As i can see by some reviews, im a liar . Lol, so sorry.  
Things aren't really doing well now. Please enjoy this extra chapter as i have to study right now.**

Extra : Love in my dreams.

« I love you Garu ! GO OUT WITH ME ! » A random girl said to me while bowing.

« … Ah… Euh… Let's see… Euhm ? I'm sorry i am not ready to do such—«  
« YOU MONSTER ! –slaps- LEARN HOW TO SPEAK PROPERLY TO A GIRL ! »  
« …EHH ?! »

… As you people all know, i'm bad with girls, i've been confessed to countless of times yet … Ugh… It seems like i have no idea how to properly answer, or rather properly reject .

All day i've been trying to practice while looking at myself throughout my mirror.  
I bowed, « Sorry, i can't answer to your confession as i am probably the last person you want to hear this but… I do not love you ! »

I then redressed myself, « There, that should do it… »

**The next day**

« Garu, I LOVE YOU ! Please become my boyfriend ! »  
I closed my eyes and bowed « I'm sorry i can't… » i then heard a sudden THUMP.  
« ?Eh »  
It was Pucca.

« Ehh ? Confessing to someone who is already taken ? How nice ! Learn your place ! » She said while glaring at her .  
« Y-Yes ! »

**Note : This is in the first year of middle school…**

Well, it's true she might be annoying, but let's see, she's actually pretty useful sometimes, maybe i should thank her one day.

**EXTRA : END.**

Please do not get angry with me, as i said i really want to gain as much confort as possible, seeing such reviews makes me real sad, i shouldn't had added that extra actually… But it almost looked like i was dead or dropped this, please put in mind that i have a life too, and that i wish people would understand, i'm going to try and update as soon as possible, as my interenet connection isn't really fast, i will try.

In 3 days, i will write the longest chapter you shall read.  
Thank you for those who kept surporting me.

Arrigatou.


End file.
